A Romeo and Juliet Love affair
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Sikowitz wants a romeo and Juliet play putting Robbie as Mercutio and Beck as Tybalt. Making them enemies. What would happen when things get out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious even though I love Robbie!

A Romeo and Juliet love affair

Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) Not for homophobes!

Sikowitz had just decided to make his students do Romeo and Juliet. For the girls, Cat took the part of Juliet. Tori was the nurse. Jade was playing Lady Capulet while Trina played Lady Montague. For the boys, Andre played the prince. Beck took the role of Tybalt while Robbie took the role of Mercutio.

Right now the students from another class were setting up the stage, props, noises and scenes. Beck and Andre were standing next to the stage in their costumes while the girls were still dressing.

"Boy, these tights are tight!" Andre complained about the weird clothes he was wearing.

"You'll get use to it." Beck offers as comfort.

"Let's hope so because-" Andre was trying to stretch out his tights but they ripped. "Aw man!"

"Go man. You still have some dignity left in you." Beck offers again in comfort and patted Andre's back to get another set of tights made for him.

"Thanks man." Andre walks away with his heart printed underwearing showing from behind.

Beck holds his laughter as Robbie walks towards him. "Boy, these are tight!"

"My advice, don't stretch them." Beck told him with a smile. Robbie didn't quite understand but shrugged it off. "Hey, where's Rex?" The Canadian notices the puppet missing.

"He's at Manila with his girlfriend." The glasses boy told him sadly. He pouted his lips and made puppy eyes.

Beck put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."

"So I can visit you?" Robbie asked hopefully.

Beck smiles at him. "No." He rejected.

"Robbie! Beck!" Sikowitz called. The two walked over to him. Robbie being quirky and Beck staying cool greeted him and asked what's up. "I need the two of you to practice your role together. As you can see, the fight between Tybalt and Mercutio is the climax where the whole play takes the turn of a beautiful romantic story to a story of bloodshed tragedy and horror so I want the two of you to hate each other."

"Okay." Beck nods always ready to be in act.

"Wait. Hate each other. I don't think I can really hate Beck. I can hate Trina! That I can do!" Robbie nods.

"Dude, it's fine." Beck tells him. "Just try thinking of anything bad I would do to you."

Robbie takes a moment to think. "Oh, like stealing all the girls I like without meaning to."

Beck takes a moment to think of what Robbie said and then nodded. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Okay then!" Sikowitz clapped his hands catching the their attention. "Hate each other. Instead Robbie, you hate Beck because your best friend hates him."

"Oh right! Rex hates you! He thinks you're cool but you're too pretty!" Robbie points out and the two guys just stares at him for a minute.

"Good!" Sikowitz said at last. "And Beck, you hate Robbie because of his best friend."

Beck looks up in wonder. "I can do that." He smiles.

"Now I leave the two of you to hate each other. But know that Andre may stop you and you'll have to listen to him because he's the prince. Andre!" He shouts and then walks towards the dressing room.

Robbie and Beck stares at each other. "Want to start?" Beck asked.

"No, because I need a ride home. Some crazy girl ran over my bike."

Trina walks by with a classmate saying, "And then some idiot parked his bike at my parking spot."

"Wasn't he still peddaling?" She asked.

"How should I know?"

The mystery was solved and Beck holds his laughter. "Sure. We'll start tomorrow."

Robbie nods. "Okay."

The next day, The group had been separated for their roles. Cat was speaking with Tori while Jade was acting like a high lady pointing out sloppy people and then insulting them. Trina was trying to be sweet by complimenting a lot of people which led to scaring some guys. Andre was standing in the middle of the hall in the police outfit to be a sign of the peace like the prince.

Robbie walks around wondering who he could hang out with but sadly Andre was busy chasing a guy down the hall and the rest of his friends were Capulets. Trina wasn't a choice but she was obviously busy flirting. Rex was still in Manila saying he's going to stay as long as he could satisfy his girlfriend. And it happens that the girl is rich so it could be forever.

Robbie sighed but then looked to the brighter side of things. He could play his guitar, finish homework and study more. Plus, he's suppose to be Mercutio! A trickster and a person with high spirits! Robbie picks his head high to a bright day which darkened when he accidentally bumped into Beck.

Beck turns back and was about to say an apology but saw that it was Robbie. "Robbie! What brings you here? You know that this is Capulet territory!" Beck growls in fury. Cat's and Tori's face turned into fear of a fight starting. Jade smirked to see what Robbie would try to do. When Robbie said nothing, Beck says, "Well!"

Robbie reminds himself that he's suppose to be in character as a confident person but that's the problem, he wasn't but he wants to be an actor so shook of his fear and smiled. "Capulet territory?" He scoffs. "I hear dogs claiming territory but a cat like you, too? No wonder why it stinks here."

Everyone went, "Ooooh!"

His friends' eyes widen expect for Trina and Andre still chasing after people. That's the first time Robbie stood up for himself. Beck still stood in character with a glare but his eyes held a spark. "You better watch your mouth!" He takes a step forward but Robbie doesn't move.

"Watch my mouth? That's impossible! But I'll tell you what I can do! I'll watch your mouth because I believe I've seen them upon a certain woman under holy matrimone!" Robbie nodded towards Jade. Robbie feels his lips swirl into a grin and felt a fire in him for the first time without fear! He wasn't getting out of this! Robbie played the scene in his mind. He hated Beck because Rex hated him. Rex was his best friend since he was a child and he shall fight all his enemies!

Of course, after what Robbie had said, everyone had gasped. Beck was at lost of words as suspense in his act. After a few seconds passed, he raised a finger and poked Robbie on the shoulder yet the glasses boy didn't sway away from his confidence. "You will listen to me! Cross me again and I will smite you and your puppet!"

Now that got Robbie boiling. No one but Rex will call him a puppet! "No you listen to me! Cross me again and-"

"Whoa! What's happening here?" Andre finally joined in to restore the peace.

"Nothing." Robbie replies to Andre and then looks back at Beck with a lop sided smile before walking away.

"Is that right?" Andre turns to Beck.

"Yeah. Everything's okay." Beck answers respectfully to Andre and then looks back at Robbie. That was certainly a part of Robbie he hasn't seen before and he liked it!

The bell rang for Sikowitz class. As Beck entered, a bucket of cat food fell on his head. Everyone laughed as he took it off. Robbie stood up with a grin. "Learned your lesson?" He asked smugly.

Beck grinned with determination in his eyes of revenge but Robbie was not effected. "Very funny."

"I do love being funny." Robbie interrupted him. "But this deserves a praise than laughter because the cat food most certainly smells better than where you've been making." He claims relatively to earlier conversation. "Come on everyone! Clap with me!" He clapped and everyone claps as well since they felt good in the mood by Robbie's shining personality despite dark deeds.

Beck was angry that there was cat food on his hair but Robbie was really getting in character which made the game much funner. "Silence!" Beck growled and glared at Robbie. "You will regret this Robbie!"

"I'm already regretting." Robbie interrupts again. "That I didn't put the cat food in your mouth instead of you hair since your hair is much more useful than your mouth." Everyone gaped.

"Ooooh! You just got burned!" Tori hollered. Beck glared at her. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, is there another disturbance?" Andre walks in. Both guys rejected there was. He nods. "Okay, better get along."

Everyone took their seat and the class continued and Robbie's tricks continued. Robbie repeatedly played tricks on Beck throughout the week after they had a fight. It started out lightly from making his bag inside out, filling his locker with a cannon of chocolate pudding, sabotaging his car to make a cat appear out of the engine and posting cat pics and videos with his head online. The most popular was the cat playing the piano with his face on it.

But of course, Beck had tricks of his own but not as good as Robbie's. He finally called war when he was blasted with chocolate but Robbie was able to dodge many of them. Beck had tried launching water balloons filled with cake frosting and switching his shampoos to blue hair dye that back fired because the dye from a special company also made Robbie's hair straight and uncuttable after a few minutes in affect. It shocked Robbie into breaking his glasses so he had to wear contacts showing off his brown eyes.

They had a lot of harmless fun together...

"Aren't they suppose to hate each other?" Cat asked Tori as she was watching Robbie and Beck having another argument.

"Yeah. They hate each other right now." Tori points out.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how we're suppose to play our parts right now because Sikowitz told us to."

"Yeah."

"Robbie is suppose to hate Beck and Beck is suppose to hate Robbie then why do I see them fight one time and then catch them smiling at each other after a prank is pulled or any time for that matter."

"Wow. I never notice that." Tori realizes and watches the two boys fight. Now she saw it. Despite them arguing. Robbie's confident poses and Beck's angry glares was like watching a reverse of Jade's and Beck's use-to-be relationship. Robbie would spur out anything for Beck's reaction and Beck would retaliate in anger and revenge. But this time she could feel the light atmosphere and hidden meaning. The scene just became ironic to her. "But what does it mean?"

"Does what mean?" Cat asked cluelessly.

Tori was about to say a suggestion but Cat was innocent in her own way so said, "Never mind."

"I didn't do it." Robbie said confidentally.

"Who else would put jello in my hair gel?" Beck asked hypotetically holding his anger streak. He was so getting Robbie for this. It happens that Robbie's blue hair began fading back to black giving him slight blue highlights now.

"You have no proof I did it." He retorted.

"You wrote on my mirror 'I did it! Love Robbie!' with lipstick! Where did you find lipstick?"

"That's none of your business." The bell rings. "It looks like we're done here." He turns around but Beck grips his arm. Robbie turned to Beck.

"We're not done here. Meet me at the theater room." Beck sounded threatening and Robbie would ordinarily whimper but he held in character constantly keeping Rex in mind and hatred closely to him but also held a mischievous gleam of fun just like a trickster.

Robbie merely smirked. "I'll be there." He pulls his arm out of Beck's grip before walking away towards class. Beck grinned watching Robbie walk away tweeking something in Tori's mind but couldn't put her finger on it.

Robbie walked into the theater room to see students working on a water fountain that was working. "Hey, is that a prop for the play?"

"Yeah, it takes part of Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene." A girl said.

"I don't remember there being a fountain."

"This is just for decoration. Look at this." She presses a button on the wall and the dark scene, flowers and trees lit up with twinkling lights. The balcony's room lit up a golden light and the vines trailing down enhanced the magical romance bound to happen at the end of the month. "Like it?"

"Yeah. This is so cool." Robbie walked up on stage looking around and then at the fountain. "You guys did a great job!"

"You're also doing a good job yourself." The girl complimented.

"Huh?" Robbie arched an eyebrow.

"You're whole pretend fight with Beck. I never knew you could be devilish."

Robbie blushed and tried to hide it by looking away acting like it didn't matter. "Neither did I. Usually I make Rex do all the planning but..." He shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"You do know Rex is just a puppet?"

"He's not a puppet! Why does everyone say that?"

"Whatever." The girl with her friends walked away leaving the fountain on.

"Hey wait, you're fountain is still running!" Robbie warned them.

"We'll turn it off tomorrow!" They left the room.

Beck walks in with a bag over his shoulder on amazing cue seeing the twinkling lights and the fountain. "I was expecting a stage on fire with cat running lose all over the place but this works!" He comments and Robbie couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad to know how evil I can be unlike you." He insulted.

"So you say but we are not here to chat! We are here to fight!" He reveals two fencing swords and threw one to Robbie. Beck jumps onto the stage clashing his sword against Robbie's. They charged and backed away as their swords and shifting feet made the sounds. They fought with anger and focus but then they couldn't help but smile. Beck got the advantage of twirling their swords to let Robbie's sword fly out of his hand.

Robbie looked at Beck and then the sword that was stuck between a chair and then at Beck again. He jumped off stage. Beck followed in pursuit. Robbie jumped onto the chair and got his sword clashing against Beck's sword. Robbie charged forward with much vigor to bring them back to the stage.

The fight felt like it went on forever but they were having so much fun fighting. But then Beck charged causing Robbie to slip in the fountain. Robbie grabbed onto Beck pulling down with him into the water.

"I can't swim! I can't swim!"

"Robbie! Robbie!" Beck holds Robbie's arms.

"What?"

"We're in a fountain." Beck brought him back to reality.

"Oh." Robbie blushes from both exhaustion and embarrassment. He lied his back against the pole of the fountain catching his breath. Unknown to the reddened boy was Beck's instant trance when he lied back his white shirt became transparent showing the hardened nipples and pale skin. Beck instinctively licked his lips but bites his tongue reminding himself to stay in character!

He reminded himself that he was Tybalt. A Capulet with complete hate for the Montagues and whoever befriended them! But...seeing how Robbie was so vulnerable. For Tybalt to see Mercutio so vulnerable. Mercutio who could charm into any maiden's dress and a close friend to his arch enemy left into a state to be dominated. To dominate such power. Tybalt loved feeling powerful. How far would Tybalt go? How far would Beck allow his emotions in his character go?

The hardness in his pants answered him. Beck claimed Robbie's lips without a word. Robbie struggled and muffled for Beck to stop but he wouldn't. He as Tybalt wanted to control and dominate this boy who had played tricks on him. This will fulfill his revenge.

Robbie tried to stop Beck but it felt good being kissed. He never had a first kiss so he was clueless of how to fight back other than pushing. Robbie pushed that away from his head and reminded himself to stay in character. Mercutio wouldn't want this! He would not betray his friend for this but oddly it felt good to betray. He felt sick in his stomach but his groin was another thing. Beck was an amazing kisser and Mercutio was spoiled. He would want to have all the best of it. He was spoiled, arrogant, charming, and other stuff that Robbie couldn't think of. He wanted it so bad! And he just betted that Mercutio would also.

Robbie stopped struggling and clumsily tried to kiss Beck kissed more eagerly knowing he caught his prey. As he kissed Robbie passionately to make him moan, he ripped the shirt halfway open to expose the chest. Beck moved down to take one of the buds in his mouth sucking and licking at it while tweaking the other with his hands to not feel neglected.

"No." Robbie moaned out but held Beck in place. He felt his groin tightened in his pants the further Beck began layin hickeys all over his neck to his chest. He kept repeating "No." but he never really meant it until Beck's fingers unzipped and unbottoned his pants. "No! Don't!" Robbie tried to stop him but Beck held his wrist against the pole with one hand and had the other hand fetch Robbie's cock.

Robbie stared helplessly as Beck stroked his cock repeatedly as he stared at him with determined eyes. Robbie closed his eyes but that only enhanced how good Beck was stroking him. Beck was a guy so of course he would know how to stroked him so good that Robbie knew he was bound to come in mere seconds of being a virgin. Robbie bit his lip but couldn't stop the moaning sounds coming out of him. He came like as he said all over the water and Beck's hand.

Robbie opened his eyes. "Beck?"

"Are you okay?" Beck asked out of character because he realized he got too into character if Tybalt would do something like that. Beck let go of Robbie's wrist inspecting them to see bruises done to the delicate skin.

"Uh...yes." Robbie answered out of character.

Beck frowned. "Sorry, I got out of control."

"Oh, yeah. I also got out of control but that's life." Robbie smiled and shrugged. "I did not _not_ like it. And Shakespeare was rumored to be gay. His characters may have been also considering the modern movie of Romeo and Juliet that starred Leonardo Dicarpio."

Beck stared at Robbie who he had just molested to take this smoothly. That was Robbie for you and the idea of that made Beck chuckled. "What's funny?" Robbie asked.

"You! I had just sexually molested you and you are so calm. I almost can't believe this whole week I've been with you is Robbie."

"Is that a bad thing?" Robbie asked warily.

"No. I like this Robbie. I like you." Beck smiled for him.

Robbie blushed. "Thanks. I like you too." After speaking those last statements, Robbie and Beck stared at each other and then kissed again. "I really like you a lot." Robbie said and they kissed again.

"I like you a lot too." Something finally snapped as they repeated those lines. After almost an hour, Robbie and Beck found themselves lying naked on the stage under the twinkling lights.

"Hey." Robbie called to Beck.

"Yeah?" Beck looked towards Robbie with his laid back expressions.

"Have you ever heard of anyone else ever having sex in a fountain?"

Beck thought about this with an arched eyebrow. "None, that I know of."

"Huh." Robbie looked up at the twinkling lights. "I just hoped we can clean this all up so no one will suspect anything. What time is it anyway?"

Beck looked at his watch he discarded on the floor. "It's a quarter after four. No worries."

"We should probably get into the dressing room and find dry clothes to wear." Robbie suggested but he found himself snuggling onto Beck's chest keeping them in place.

"Yeah." Beck said half-heartedly.

"We're not going to tell our friends are we?" Robbie asked warily.

"Of course not. Andre will avoid us. Tori and Cat may start treating us like girls and Jade will definitely kill us." Beck responded nonchalantly.

"Why would Tori and Cat start treating us like girls?"

"It's the many mistakes girls who had never had gay friends make sometimes."

"We're gay now?"

Beck looks down at Robbie looking up at him like an adorable confused puppy. "Well, I don't specifically like men. Do you?"

Robbie thought about it. "None of them except you."

"Same here but we both still like girls right?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that makes us bisexual."

"Oh. So we'll keep our relationship a secret and continue acting our parts. I don't know how I'm going to hate you now though."

"Just continue your tricks but avoid my hair products okay?" He ordered as if Robbie was a child.

"Okay." Robbie smiled innocently. "This is the most fun I had without Rex."

"That reminds me. Why do you keep him around?" Beck asked.

"What do you mean?" Robbie didn't understand.

"You know he's a puppet Robbie. Why do you keep him around?"

Robbie sighed and shifted his position so he was looking down at Beck. He ran his hand down Beck's cheek and then kissed him to make the decision easier. Beck kissed him gently making Robbie feel loved in Beck's arms. He retured his position on his lover's chest.

"Rex is my escape-goat." Robbie finally said.

"What?" Beck didn't exactly understand.

"Rex was a birthday present when I was kid. As a kid, I was always shy that I didn't make any friends so I made Rex. I perfected my skills in ventriloquism so if I said something wrong, I would use Rex to say something else so if people like Rex, they wouldn't leave me. They may not actually like me but it was nice knowing someone was there."

"If that's true then why make him such a jerk to you?" Beck asked as he ran his hands over Robbie's hair to soothe him.

"I made Rex a jerk because girls were more into the bad boy type and to get me out of trouble. Whenever I was mad, I would use Rex to take the blame just like the time I sabotage Trina to have the room fall down on her."

"That was you?" Beck interrupted in disbelief.

"Yes and no one suspected me because you know, I'm sweet or uncapable. And I truly made Rex his own character that people actually do treat him as one. I'm able to get away with any insult and they won't hurt me." Robbie answered.

Beck sat up making Robbie sit up too. Beck looked him in the eye. "That is evil. You were one seriously bad cookie my friend."

"I know." Robbie pouted. "But life was so much easier and.." He looked like he was close to tears.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sad about. If I was that bad and smart, I would've done the same thing." Beck put Robbie's head on his shoulder.

"Really?"

Beck smiles. "No." And then rubs Robbie's arm.

"That's okay because I don't think you'll have to be worried about Rex anymore. That crazy but hot girl he's with is really facinated with him." Robbie wraps his arms around Beck.

"That's good to here. Now let's make daddy happy." Beck pushes Robbie down on the floor.

"Yes sir!"

For the next two week, Robbie and Beck continues to bicker and play tricks on each other. Robbie had suddenly gained popularity with the girls because he was more confident and charming as he played his part despite his hair turning back to normal and returning his glasses back on. He said words of flattery and jokes having the girls fall for him. He even went on a date with one of them to piss of Beck.

Beck wasn't the jealous type but Tybalt was. Their sex life were sometimes role played. They both need it three or more times throughout the weeks. Like right now on the day before the play, Beck was plunging himself into Robbie from behind without mercy in his RV after his lover's date with a random girl.

Beck kept continuing to say, "Mine!" as he thrusted deeply into Robbie causing tears of pleasure and pain to fall.

"Tybalt! Fuck me harder!" Robbie pleaded.

Beck fucked harder to throw Robbie's mind abyss. Beck pulled Robbie head back and whispered huskily in his ear, "You're such a slut aren't you Mercutio? You say you hate the Capulet but here you are taking my cock in your tight hole to be filled with my essence. You cum without shame. What will your friend, Romeo think of this?"

It was so wrong but Robbie just got harder. Feeling so dirty and dominated. It was becoming a drug. He came hard on the sheets and Beck followed afterwards.

"Does you ass still hurt?" Beck asked as he reached for the tissues.

"Not so much since you started using the lotions. I still can't believe you researched on how to do that!" Robbie blushed while Beck wiped his behind.

"Anything to keep my lover satisfied." Beck chuckled at how cute Robbie is and gave a kiss to his cute butt.

"What if Mercutio and Tybalt were having a secret affair?" Robbie asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Beck threw away the tissues and the laid next to his glasses lover.

Robbie looked away from Beck. "You heard me. What if they were lovers?"

"If they were, why did Tybalt kill Mercutio?"

"It was an accident... or maybe not. You know how Romeo interrupts them. They were just kids and maybe Tybalt only wanted to just win. Not kill anyone. What if they were lovers?" Robbie looked at Beck caressing a hand down his chest just for the sentimental feel of it.

"So what if they were?" Beck answered with a question.

"I know its stupid but after the play, when we don't have to pretend to hate each other. Will we still be together?"

"Robbie-"

"I know it's stupid! Forget I said anything!" Robbie turned away with his arms wrapped around his chest glaring at the fishtank in Beck's RV.

"Robbie-"

"Mmh!" Robbie faced his face to the pillow. Beck wrapped his arm around him anyway kissing his neck up to the back of his ear.

"Robbie, I still want to be with you." Beck told him sincerely.

Robbie glared at the fishtank again. "How do you know? You had no interest in me before this play!"

Beck chuckled at how childishly cute his lover was being. "Robbie look at me."

"No." He grumbled.

"Come on. Look at me."

"No." He grumbled again.

"Robbie."

"Fine!" He turned on his back looking up at the tan boy. "What?"

Beck smiled. "I love you." That got Robbie teary. He looked so hopeless with those three words. Tears fell down his cheek. Beck wiped one tear with his thumb and kissed the other. "I love you." Robbie broke into more tears and Beck kissed Robbie running his hands up and down his body sending delightful shivers through his lover. "Robbie, I love the you that's not hiding behind a puppet. The real you. Like I said, acting is just how far you'll let yourself go. Everything was you. And I love it so much."

Beck trailed kisses straight down Robbie's body till he reached the peak of his cock. "Ah!" Robbie gasped completely sensitive. Beck chuckled and stared fiercely into Robbie's eyes as he engulfed his cock. Robbie wanted to look away but Beck had him locked. Beck knew it and moaned to cause delicious vibrations. Robbie clenched the sheets.

"Ty- Beck!" Robbie bit his lower lip staring down at his lover licking him up and down and tugging at it. He dipped and licked with his tongue inbetween the slits of the head knowing how much Robbie loved it. Then Beck suck it while swirling his tongue at the head.

Robbie knew he was coming. "Wait, Beck. I want to try something." Beck let go and looked curiously at his glasses lover. He immediately blushed. "Please." He whimpered.

Beck smiled. "Sure."

"Then lie on your back." Beck lied on his back and Robbie positioned on top of him.

"I think I like this position." Beck grinned holding Robbie's hips to position himself correctly. Robbie sunk himself slowly inch by inch. "Mmph!" He reached the hilt taking a second to get used to it and then slid up. As he sunk back down, he swayed his hips in a circular motion.

"Now where did you look to know that!" Beck smirked up causing Robbie to turn redder.

"Shut up." Robbie breathed out as he began riding faster and faster. Beck began thrusting up setting a rythm between the two. Throughout it, Robbie showed to be straining his legs as he bounced on his lover's cock so Beck pushed him down having Robbie's head hang down the edge of the bed grabbing onto the bed sheets and his cock to masturbate as Beck plundged into him.

"I'm going to die!" Robbie cried when Beck hit his sweet spot feeling himself come closer to the edge.

"Robbie!" Beck moved erractically in and out looking down at Robbie's crying expression. They both couldn't take the undeniable pleasure that Robbie came and Beck followed half a second later.

The next day the play had been set. Cat had acted out her part as sweet Juliet threatened by her mother, Jade but was hopeful by her helpful nurse Tori. Andre in his short scenes showed authority and wisdom in his movements. For Robbie and Beck. They played there playful parts. Beck showed anger and bloodlust while Mercutio showed playfulness but also bloodlust.

When it came to the part of the battle between Tybalt and Mercutio. People were drawn to this part mostly. They payed close attention because action was much more appealing than romance to most. Romeo had showed to the battle not looking for a fight but a chance of reconciliation.

As Robbie watched this so called Romeo putting his arms around Tybalt and suddenly speaking of love, he started to feel a weird burning feeling in his chest. He couldn't believe it but feel jealous. Robbie wouldd have none of that. He furiously pushed Romeo away realizing what he had done but covered it by proposing a match to Beck.

Beck saw this act of Robbie's anger as defending Romeo. His jealousy boiled thinking that Mercutio cared for Romeo more than him. Their fight started on miscommunication. The crowd was entranced by the fight from how daring and dashing the fight became. Until Romeo came between and held Mercutio, Tybalt took the chance to rid of Romeo but pierced Mercutio, his love, instead.

Out of complete guilt but reminder that their love should never be discovered, he ran from the stage. After Mercutio's furious speech, he dies. Romeo revenge him and then both boys are shown dead. Andre held his role and the crowd's ears perked and eyes unblinked throughout the entire scene.

When the curtains fell to change scene, everyone clapped despite it not being over. Beck and Robbie walked into the dressing room while be praised for their performance. Robbie blushed finally having to be praised for his work. Beck smiled seeing how happy Robbie was.

They finally reached it being all alone while others were getting the next scene on. Beck immediately trapped Robbie to a wall with arms side to side against it. "You were amazing." He praised and saw how Robbie's mouth awkwardly try to not smile.

"Th-thanks." Beck's praise meant the world to Robbie.

Beck leaned close placing his hands on the costumes buttons and zippers. "I believe you deserve a prize."

"Here?" Robbie questioned knowing the door was unlock.

"It's only a kiss." Beck smirked as he carressed his lovers cheek and then placed under his jaw to pick it up and kissed deeply. Robbie didn't resist as he wrapped his arms around Beck's neck and opened his mouth for Beck to work his magic.

"Hey guys-"

"AAAAH!" Robbie screamed and pushed Beck down on the floor when Andre came in.

Andre stared at the situation. Robbie's red face and Beck's position before he was pushed down the floor. The couple knew they had a lot of explaining to do.

To be continued...

A/N: -^U^- Too lazy to care...


	2. The Gym

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious! Forgot to say that!

The Gym

"So let me get this straight! You two have been dating for a month and told no one about this?" Andre stared at his two guy friends as if he was about to hound them down.

Robbie, sitting on a chair in comfortable clothes said, "Yes.", reluctantly.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Andre questioned.

Beck leaning against the wall stood straight up and walked over to Andre placing a hand on his shoulder. "Because we don't want things to change."

"We don't?" Robbie questioned.

"No, Robbie, we don't. And **Jade** will kill us if she found out." Beck put a lot of effort in saying Jade for being the main reason why.

"Oh right." Robbie got it now.

"Okay, I get it." Andre nodded.

"So~ You're okay with this?" Robbie asked.

Andre hummed in thought and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah."

Robbie smiled. "Good because I got a text that my grandmother needs me."

"What does she need?" Beck asked.

"She's trying to figure out how to text and my mom's sick of her so she wants me to be sick of her." Robbie walked over to Beck.

Beck wrapped his arm around his waist. "Okay bye." He gave Robbie a kiss before letting go.

"Bye." Robbie held an awkward smile.

"You guys better not make it a habit doing that in front of me." Andre warned.

Both of them agreed and then Robbie walked out.

Andre waved good bye and then looked at Beck. "Not to be rude but why _Robbie_?"

Beck sat down where Robbie was. "Because...he's cute."

"CUTE? How in the world is Robbie, no offense, cute?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. He's just like a girl...with a lot of problems but the point is Robbie makes me happy." Beck finishes.

"Seriously? Are you serious? From Jade to that? Man, there's something wrong with you."

"Say all you like, Robbie makes me happy."

"Did he ever asked you to pop his pimple yet?"

"No?"

"It's not gonna last long." Andre walked out the door and he was wrong. Beck and Robbie had gone out in secret for five months! Robbie continued being weird with Rex insulting him to not let any of the girls too close. He stays the same 'ordinary' Robbie in school but afterwards, you will find him acting all confident and somewhat 'normal' to Beck.

Andre refused to visit their houses or drive with them anywhere when he caught Beck's car bouncing erractically so Beck and Robbie understood it's not a homophobic things. No one likes being where others had slept on together. Robbie and Beck did have their problems throughout those months.

The first problem was at the gym. Robbie had said in TheSlap that he goes to the gym.

"You're going to the gym?" Beck asked while sitting on Robbie's bed watching the nerd change into his shorts and a white shirt with its sleeves ripped off.

"Yeah, I go every weekend." Robbie answered.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Sure. I want to see what you do." Beck got up.

"Okay." Robbie shrugged with a smile.

Beck drove Robbie to the gym which was an All-guy-gym. "You go to a gym only guys go to?" Beck turned to Robbie.

"Yeah, my mom didn't want to go to public gyms because the girls are dangerous there." Robbie responded.

"Uh huh. And how are girls dangerous there?"

"Mom said the girls could be like Trina."

"Oh~" Beck nodded understanding somewhat.

They entered the gym and it was filled with tall-hot-smoking-not an ounce of baby fat-men. Beck was taken back by the sight of it. Robbie was signing himself in and told an Italian man that Beck was a friend and will pay extra if they don't accept but the Italian man smiled with perfect dimples.

"No! No! You can bring as much friends as you want Robbie." He winked at him.

Beck did not like how that man just spoke out 'Robbie'. Robbie didn't notice the obvious flirting. "Thank you!" Robbie turned to Beck with his innocent smile. "Let's go! Yoga isn't until Thursday so I start with the treadmill because its good to keep the heart pumping."

As they were walking towards the tread mill, a row of guys in swimming trunks and speedos walked by saying "Hi Robbie!"with flirting smiles, winks and one of them smacked Robbie at the butt. Robbie said hi back knowing all their names. Even the long complicated ones! He didn't even mind the butt smacking!

They finally reached the treadmills. "Do you want to exercise with me?" Robbie suggested.

"No. I'm fine." Beck answered and then a lean man looking closely related to Antonio Banderas came around.

"Hey, Mr. Shapiro. It's nice to to meet you again."

"Jose! Nice to see you too!"

"Yes, do you wish to run the treadmills together?" Jose asked arching an eyebrow that made him look suggestive.

"Sure!" Robbie agreed as he got on the treadmill and Jose got right behind him but Beck jumped in realizing the hidden agenda.

"Oh no! Robbie can run the treadmill just fine!" Beck placed his arm between them.

"And who are you?" Jose stood in his powerful hot glory. He wasn't wearing a shirt so he could see those muscles flex out. Beck could fight but he didn't have back up unlike Jose.

Robbie got inbetween them. "He's my friend, Beck!" He explained hurriedly. "Jose, Beck. Beck, Jose." Robbie flashed his cute innocent smile.

Jose glared at Beck but looked sympathetically at Robbie. "Fine then. Next time don't bring him, okay?" Robbie nodded.

Beck sat back watching Robbie run the treadmill and got up and stood by him when a random stud would try _helping _Robbie with his exercising. Beck didn't plan on exercising but he had to protect Robbie in every way. Now he knows how Jade felt. When they finally got into the car, Beck stared directly at Robbie. "You are _never _going back in there."

"Huh? Why?" Robbie showed an expression between worry and confusion.

Beck already knew what to say. "You can just exercise in my dad's home gym. It's free." He played it cool.

"Hmm~ Okay! But what about yoga? I need a partner sometimes to get me in the right position." Robbie asked.

Beck did NOT want to think about what happens to Robbie on Thursdays! "You can join my mom in her yoga classes."

"Then everything is settled!" Robbie was suppose to only give a simple peck on the lips but Beck hold him still and dipped his tongue in kissing passionately. "Wow..." Robbie could only say.

"Yeah, there's more to come when we get to your house." Beck drove straight to Robbie's house giving him one hell of a night.

"So wait a minute! Robbie? A gym filled with hot guys _constantly _flirting with him?" Andre could not believe his ears.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it myself but I don't know how many times I saw one of them smacking his butt. No wonder why its lopsided. One is kept alert." Beck drank his soda.

"How is that even possible?" Andre still won't believe it!

"Maybe that's because Robbie doesn't bring Rex along to the gym. Haven't you realize how 'normal' Robbie is without Rex? And trust me, the first time we did it surprised me too."

"Hey! Hey! None of that! So you think that as long as Robbie doesn't show Rex to certain people especially..men that is, he's a..Rooster-magnet?"

"I think so but my parents also likes him because Rex never spoke with them."

"Wait! You're parents know?"

"I tell them everything." Beck took another sip of his soda.

"Wow, what is wrong with the world?" Andre shook his head looking up at the sky.

"I don't know but I do know that I have to follow Robbie everywhere because I also caught a worker where Robbie shops for clothes grab his butt while making him wear girl jeans."

"So wearing girls' clothes wasn't an accident? But doesn't Robbie bring Rex to shop?"

"He does bring Rex and no, my friend. Robbie had been brainwashed. Even his family doctor was the one who suggested that Robbie should wax his legs and in between them! Which I'm actually thankful for! Maybe its because we see what others can't." Beck tried thinking up an answer.

"Okay then. Good luck." Andre gave his best wishes.

Robbie comes along. "Hey Beck! Want to go to the movies with me? I don't have that much money but a lot of guys who sit next to me offers me some of their snacks!" He beams happily.

Beck frowns. "I got some money, and if one of them offers, don't take it."

Robbie looks at him confused. "Why?"

"Just don't." Beck wrapped his arm around Robbie's neck leading them to the car.

"Bye Andre!" Robbie yelled.

"Yeah, bye!" That was the first time Andre saw Beck try to protect someone from being stolen from him. Jade wasn't a worry since she's vicious but now the tables had turned. Beck is better-looking but he isn't defenseless and vulnerable like Robbie.

A/N: It said in TheSlap that Robbie was called by a guy 'Mr. Muscles' so an idea came up! Beck isn't the jealous type and this isn't based in jealousy. It's more based on protecting vulnerable lovers. I don't know if Beck's dad has a home gym or if its even called that. Or if his mom goes to yoga. :3


	3. a day with Robbie

A day with Robbie :3

The second problem is fears.

Beck woke up to his phone rining. He struggled through the dark to find it on the floor. "Hello?"

"Beck!"

Beck held the phone away from his ear and then brought it back. "Robbie, what's wrong? It's.." Beck looked at the time. "2 in the morning." He yawned while stretching.

"I'm sorry but can you come over! I watched a scary movie and now I'm scared!" Robbie panicked.

"What movie did you watch?" Beck bothered asking.

"..."

"Robbie?"

"I watched the Grudge." Robbie responded lamely.

"Robbie, it's just a movie." Beck told him firmly.

"I know! So I switched to another movie but the next one was a scary movie about cats and the neighbor's cat is evil! And I still think that spider is out to get me! Please! Please! Just this once! My dad and mom went to France for the weekend so I'm all alone!" He whimpered.

Beck sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, just wait for me."

"Thank you! I love you! I love you so much!"

"Yeah, I love you too." Beck hang up his phone and drove to his boyfriend's house. He got out and heard a rustle in the dark. A black cat with glowing green eyes appeared and hissed at him. Beck arched an eyebrow but then ignored it and rang the door bell.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Robbie pulled him in. "Did the neighbor's cat try to do anything to you?"

"No. Why?"

The cat hissed as it appeared at the window scratching it. "AHHH!" Robbie pulled the curtains loose to cover the disturbing sight. Beck stared at him in wonder. "I'm sorry. I don't know why she hates me. I did nothing!"

"She?"

"Yeah. She's a female."

Beck's mind drew conclusions but stopped thinking about it.

"You must be sleepy! My room is upstairs!" Robbie grabbed his hand and led him upstairs into his room. "Here we are!" Beck looked at the double bed to see Rex on one side. Robbie followed where he was staring. "Oh! I know he is just a puppet but he's still special to me! Like my teddy bear!" Robbie held him.

"See Beck, unlike you, I'm more special." Robbie said through Rex.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Let's go to sleep." Beck got in bed. Robbie put Rex in the closet that had been decorated into a mini room and got into bed. They got comfortable on their side of the bed. After a few minutes, Robbie held Beck gently putting his head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

Beck place his arm around Robbie's back making him feel safe and secure. It was hard to fall asleep now. He looked down at Robbie's curls thinking random things and felt like he won't be sleeping in a while and knew that Robbie wouldn't be sleeping in a while so it was a good time to kill.

"It's hot in here." Beck sat up making Robbie sit up too. He removed his shirt and the full moon didn't hide the sight of his abs to Robbie's eyes. Beck could see the glimmer of lust in those eyes. He leaned forward but Robbie stopped him.

"I need to shower! Sorry, I didn't shower because I didn't want a hand sticking out of my head but now that you're here, it's really all nonsense! Wait until I finish okay!" He kissed Beck's cheek and then leaped out to the bathroom. Beck sighed and then lied back trying to distract his mind on other things to not get anxious.

He thought about when he was going to give his RV gas, ask Consuela to clean it inside, finally get whatever it was to clean a fish bowl and then wash his RV. He suddenly thought of making Robbie wash it with him but then becomes a water fight. Robbie would get soak so would have to go take a shower. Beck couldn't help but imagine Robbie stripping himself down getting into the showers turning on the hot water that falls down his body. Knowing Robbie to be easily turned on he could be already mastu-

"Screw it." Beck walks out of the room into the bathroom.

Robbie heard the door open. "Beck?" Beck didn't say anything. He stripped himself down and entered the shower hearing Robbie squeak and soap already running down his body. "Beck! What are you doing?" Beck didn't answer, he embraced Robbie kissing him gently but firmly causing Robbie's knees to buckle. "Beck!" He gasped out.

God, did Robbie look so sexy with his hair wet and his brown eyes lighting up. Beck held Robbie as he was having his feel around his body. Sliding his fingernails up and down causing Robbie to shiver from the delicious ticklishness. He smacked Robbie's butt. "Ah! I didn't feel that for a while!" He meant the gym but Beck ignored it and continued his adventure knowing what made Robbie tick.

He sucked his earlobe hearing Robbie's breath hitch. He continued his torture to Robbie's ear until he felt something poke him. He kissed Robbie while having one hand squeeze his boyfriend's cock rythmically and putting two fingers inside searching for that G-spot. Robbie jerked forward when Beck hit it.

Beck pushed Robbie against the wall thrusting his fingers in and out relentlessly and kissed passionately feeling hot as Robbie pushed back to his fingers and in to his hand. Beck pulled back grinning evilly. "You have such a dirty hole. Let me clean it for you."

"Wha-?"

Beck turned Robbie around and spread his cheeks. The glasses nerd braced himself for the unknown and then gasped when he felt Beck's tongue licked his pucker. "No Beck! That's dirty!"

"Then let's make it clean." Beck dipped his tongue in.

"No!" Robbie shouted but it felt good. He spread his legs as wide as the shower would let him. Beck added his fingers to reach deeper into the tight hole twitching to be taken.

When it was stretched and wet to perfection, Beck stood and didn't waste time thrusting in. Robbie screamed in pain and ectasy as Beck started thrusting slowly in the heat. Robbie moaned pushing back against him setting a rythm. He placed his hands against the wall tilting his head back for Beck to kiss his throat and then kiss him as he continued his assault.

Robbie felt like a woman because he was coming without touching his cock. Beck followed soon after. "Can you walk?" He asked huffing for air.

Robbie whimpered when he slid out. "No." He answered truthfully and then looked over his shoulder blushing with tears.

Beck smiled at how cute Robbie was acting. "I'll carry you." He took Robbie in his arms and he was light weight. First he wiped and cleaned Robbie and then helped dressing him back into his pajamas. Beck dressed himself into his boxers. He carried Robbie to the room setting him gently on the bed.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Robbie groaned.

Beck chuckled. 'Sorry." He got on the bed and kissed his boyfriend on the head. They resume their position by having Robbie on Beck's chest. They felt in peace and relieved. "I bet you won't be thinking about the grudge in the bathroom anymore." Robbie smacked his stomach playfully. "Sorry, sorry. Good night."

"Good night!" Robbie kissed Beck on the lips and then fell alseep on his chest. Beck fell asleep soon after feeling and hearing Robbie's soothing breathing.

The next morning, Beck woke up without Robbie. He got off the bed and put back his shirt on and then walked down stairs smelling sweet pancakes and bacon. He reached the kitchen seeing Robbie in a silly red apron with a cow and a barn frying bacon. Robbie looked over his shoulder with a big smile. "Good morning! I made you a big breakfast for last night or..this morning. Never mind. Help yourself!" Robbie put the bacon down on a plate.

Beck sat down seeing the loads of food. There were a pile of pancakes covered in butter and syrup, fresh fruit in a basket, bacons, cups of orange juice and french toasts. Beck who has done this a lot stared at Robbie. "You made this?"

"Yeah. My dad's always working and my mom is barely ever in the house so I spent a lot of time at the weekends learning how to cook." Robbie answered while placing a bowl of chickpea salad. "It took me a couple of weeks to finally get this right!" Robbie scooped some of it on a spoon. "Try it!"

"Oh no-" Robbie pushed the spoon into his long hair boyfriend's mouth and then waited for his reaction.

Beck's eyes widen. "Wow! That's really good! You seriously made that!"

Robbie blushed with a smile. "I rarely have plans on weekends so I spent it watching TV, shopping, checking in with my family doctor and cooking. My hardest to learn was roasting a turkey." Beck listened as he was chowing down the pancakes. "Do you like it?"

"It's really good! You should be a chef." Beck suggested as he drank his orange juice.

"Nah. Being a ventriloquist is much easier. Do you have to go anywhere today?"

"Mmm~ No. I'm free for the weekend."

"Really? Not even tonight?"

"No... What?" Beck asked when Robbie was staring at him.

"Uhm nothing. I thought guys like you would always be busy on the weekends."

"Sometimes but I don't have Jade forcing me to go anywhere and Andre's scared to go in the RV which I can't blame him for."

"Oh right." Robbie looked down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked as he was taking his bacon and dipping it in syrup.

"Just that...never mind. It's stupid." Robbie got up but Beck held his wrist.

"No. What's wrong? Come here to daddy?" He turned his chair and patted on his lap. Robbie sat down pouting like a kid that got in trouble.

"Just that you and Jade had been dating for nearly three years and we have senior year next year. We've known each other longer than that and..."

"You still can't believe that this is happening." Beck finished for him.

"Yeah! And I do love you but..."

"You think that I'm just confuse and I will find a girl that will bring me back to my senses." Beck finishes for him again.

Robbie pouted to tears. "Yes." He lied his head on Beck's shoulder.

"Robbie look at me." Beck ordered.

"No." Robbie grumbled like a child.

"Robbie." Beck said like a parent.

Robbie picked up his head but refused to look at Beck. "What?"

"Not until you look at me." Robbie groaned but looked at him with scared puppy eyes. "I love you."

"No you don't." Robbie got off Beck walking towards the stairs.

"Robbie, I don't do things like saying 'I love you' without a reason." Robbie stopped walking. Beck got out of his chair. "I'm aware that I love a guy and I am aware that I am in love with you."

Robbie turned showing a face of distress. "But why do you love me? I'm a freak with friends who only feel sorry for him or is weirder than me! I'm a nerd who cries easily, have a puppet for a friend, parents who can't stand their own son, can't tell the difference between women's and men's clothes, I have so many medical issues and my butt is even lopsided! How can you even think of touching me?" Robbie didn't notice Beck walking towards him until he was turned around and then kissed roughly. Tears fell down. "See, I cry too easily."

"I love that about you." Beck answered seriously.

"What?" Robbie stared at him in sad confusion.

"I love how you cry easily because you're so cute. And its not your fault. You're stuck in a big silent house and surrounded by misguiding people. It must be very lonely and confusing. And I like your butt. It's _very _useful."

Robbie just pouted looking down at his shoes seeing that Beck's were better. Everything about Beck was better. "I'm not cute." He muttered shifting his feet.

"Yes you are! Or do you want me to drag you upstairs and prove it." Beck grabbed Robbie's butt hard getting a squeak from the nerd.

"Ah, no! I believe you!" He blushed.

"Hmmm~ You know what I think." Beck grinned.

"What?" Robbie was scared of the answer.

"Let's do a porn flick!" Beck smiled.

"What?" Robbie's eyes widened in horror.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Beck laughed at the reddest face Robbie had ever made.

"No!" Robbie tried to get out of Beck's embrace but the stronger boyfriend held him still.

"Tomorrow?" Beck arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"Nng..." Robbie was truly weak against hotness. "Fine."

Beck smiled. "Great!" He looked at the clock. "It's almost eleven in the morning. What do you want to do?"

"Not get forced into unappropriate sexual things." Robbie muttered hopefully.

"Let's go have sex!"

"What?"

"Just kidding!"

Robbie's heart tried to beat back to normal. "That's not funny!"

"It is for me! Anyways, let's go to the park." said Beck.

"Park?"

"Yeah, this house is depressing. And we can pass by the cupcake shop you love." Beck kissed Robbie on the nose.

"O-okay." Robbie fidgeted still not being use to the affection. "But I ran out of makeup."

Beck shook his head. "Let's go."

"But!"

"I'm going to go get ready!"

Robbie got ready in his room while Beck got ready in his RV he parked outside. They walked to the park talking about random things like whatever they saw, whatever reminded them of something they could relate to, Hollywood arts and everyone they knew. They went to Robbie's favorite cupcake shop that also sold different beverages too. Robbie got a vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting while Beck got coffee.

They continued their venture towards the beach to walk along the shore with icecreams. Girls in their bikinis waved their hands and called out to Beck but he only said hi and shook his head. He would also tell them that he would rather be with his best friend. Robbie's heart soar everytime Beck did that. They watched the sunset and then went back home.

"Do you need me to sleep with you again?" Beck asked while they were walking up the stairs.

"Do you want to?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. I want to." Beck smiled sincerely making Robbie blush again. If he got a penny for every time he made Robbie cry or blush, he would run the banks empty. Beck had his change of clothes so they both changed into their pajamas.

Robbie took out Rex from the closet. "It's so weird not spending a day without Rex for a second." He held Rex to his chest.

"You don't need him anymore Robbie." Beck kissed the curve of Robbie's shoulder.

"I know! But Rex and I went through a lot together! I've also convinced myself he's real like a brother not only my escape-goat. I did say I want to be a ventriloquist and getting rid of Rex is like taking granted of someone important. Rex holds years of memories and always been there for me! Even if he is a puppet!" Robbie held him closer.

Beck wrapped his arms around Robbie and Rex. "If he's important to you than you can keep him but right now, it's between you and me." He saw something in the closet. "Is that a life-sized cut-out of me?"

"That's enough about Rex!" Robbie literally threw Rex in but on the comfy small bed he placed there and closed the door. "You didn't see anything!"

"Okay then and what's with this sketch book I found?"

Robbie turned around in panic and saw Beck staring at a page where Robbie drew him! "No! That's embarrassing!" Beck held Robbie back as he stared at the detailed drawing of his face. There was atleast hundreds pages of him in different art forms. If he flipped the pages fast for the last few, you could see him mouthing out, "I love you Robbie."

"This is incredible." commented Beck.

"No! They're all horrible!" Robbie grabbed the book away from him.

"No! They're awesome! My favorite is how I say 'I love you Robbie'." Beck held his glasses lover's face smiling down at his cute boyfriend.

"It was just something I saw in a movie." Robbie muttered.

"Well, I love it. Can I keep it?" Beck asked nicely.

"No!" Robbie turned away like a stubborn child.

"Pretty please! With cherry on tops!" Beck played along.

"I don't even like cherries!" His glasses lover shouted childishly.

"Then pretty please with me on top." He kissed Robbie's cheek and thought he saw steam blow out of his ears.

"Mmm~mmm~! Fine then! Here!" He slammed the book into Beck's chest. Beck was grinning like a maniac by how cute Robbie truly is.

"Now how about that porn flick?"

"I thought that was tomorrow!"

"Oh so we are doing it?" Beck looked at him innocently.

"What? Stop screwing with me!" Robbie ran out the door with tears. Beck laughed and then chased after his cute lover.

A/N: Yeah~ I pictured Beck has a sadistic side seeing how he loves making people make reactions. He just loves teasing Robbie! Robbie is a masochist considering he makes Rex be a sadistic jerk to him. And it turns out Beck goes to yoga. -^U^-


	4. Exgirlfriends and baby boys

Ex-Girlfriends and Baby Boys

Beck's hands were hand cuffed behind the chair and his legs were tied to the chair's legs. He was inside the police interrogation room with clothes covered his blood and the evidence of a gun in a plastic bag was set on the table.

Detective Shapiro walked in with files of the case in he slammed on the table. He placed his hands on the cold table opposite from Beck with firing eyes. "Hello, Mr. Oliver."

"I did nothing!" Beck growled with his chest heaving.

Robbie merely smirked while walking over to Beck with his hands in his pockets. He took out a gag and forced it into Beck's mouth. Beck muffled but none made sense. "I know you did nothing but you had betrayed your organization Mr. Oliver. The boss said I can have my way with you." Robbie leaned to his ear and whipered soothingly, "I'm going to torture you."

He nibbled and suck his ear and then kissed down the jaw line to the throat as he unbuttoned the shirt. Robbie continued down with his tongue down at rim of the pants upward from the chest to his neck. He licked all over and then sucked each of his nipples. He returned leaning close to Beck's ear. "Mmm~" He moaned as he rubbed the buldge of the pants. "I'm going to lick you and then suck you hard."

He kneeled down freeing the restrained cock from its cage. Robbie grabbed the base and saw how Beck tried to fight back the moan from the touch of his cold hand. "Anxious are we? But we can't play without this." Robbie took out a cock ring from his pocket. Beck's eyes widened in horror and thrusted his hips upwards to avoid it but it only thrusted into the ring. Robbie slide it down all the way to the base and then licked upwards wrapping his mouth around the head. He bucked his head up and down. Responding to every twitch and sucked every droplet of precum.

When Robbie sucked, he sucked loud! He knew this would drive his victim more crazy hearing the lewd sounds of his own cock assaulted to hellish pleasure. Robbie even made a lewd pop before standing up. He licked his lips at the sight of his master piece. "It's getting bigger. It's not nice closing your eyes because I want you to see this."

Robbie took out a transparent dildo almost as big as Beck's from his pants where you usually place your gun. Beck muffled in horror of this torture. "No, this is not for you. But I want you to keep watching." Robbie unbuckled his belt and loosene his pants throwing them down the floor. "Look at the mirror." Beck curiously did and saw when Robbie speaded his cheeks that he was already lubed.

Robbie forced the dildo slowly into him and Beck could see through the transparency of the hole stretching. "Ah~ Fuck me." Robbie moaned as he got it all the way to the hilt. He got back on his knees licking and sucking feverently on Beck's cock as he thrusted the dildo inside of him.

Beck couldn't take his eyes away. It was so hot watching the man shamelessly fuck himself and moaning in pleasure sending heavenly vibrations but it caused more restraint since he can't come. Robbie stopped to see how he's done. "It looks like your bigger than I knew." He took out the dildo dropping it to the floor and then positioning himself on top of Beck's lap over the hardened restrained cock.

Beck stared at him in lust, horror and anger. "Keep looking at the mirror." Beck did reluctantly and watched as Robbie pushed himslf down on his cock. "Nng~! It's so big!" Robbie moved up and sunk down repeatedly until he got to the hilt. Beck was too hard and groaned. He needed to get out of this. He tried to think of a solution while Robbie was bouncing erratically on his cock.

Robbie liked it hard and fast but then liked to slow down and roll his hips making sure to torture his victim all the more. Beck screwed thinking and broke the chains to the fake hand cuffs and forced his feet out of the rope. He got up and slammed Robbie against the mirror.

"No let go!" Robbie tried to push him away but Beck roughly grabbed his wrist with one hand and slammed them against the mirror. He used the other hand to take out the gag. Beck slowly slid his dick out to take off the cock ring and pushed himself back in.

"Ah!" Robbie continued screaming as Beck fucked him ruthlessly. "No! Nng! No!" Tears poured down.

"I want you to tell your boss, that I'm happy to do service with him. If it keeps me fucking your ass."

Robbie whimpered and then jolted when his cock was grabbed and tugged. His hands were free but didn't have the strength to push him away anymore. He just placed it on Beck's shoulders and held to dear life as he felt himself come from the impact of Beck coming inside.

They slid down to the floor in a mess. Beck looked down at the flustered Robbie and kissed him. He slid out of Robbie and fixed his pants before sitting next to him. They sat their entwined in their arms.

"Did we get all that in film?" asked Beck.

Robbie reached in his suit and pulled out a remote to stop the film recording from different cameras in different angles. "Yup! I can't believe you convinced your uncle to use this place." states Robbie tiredly.

"Yeah, he made this into an interrogating room for his kids." answers Beck.

"His kids?"

"Too interrogate under pressure."

"That's nice." Robbie sighed through his nose.

"Yeah." Beck looked around and then picked up the belt. "Let's make you the victim next time."

Robbie blushed immensely. "No!"

Beck laughed.

Now the third problem are their girls as friends but mainly the ex-girlfriend, Jade.

Tori, Cat and Jade were sitting at the lunch table. "Haven't you realized Beck and Robbie had been spending _a lot _of time together?" Jade questioned.

"Oh yeah! That's because their friends!" Tori responded eating her fries.

"Beck only tolerates Robbie. If he was with Andre, I would understand but he's with Robbie of all people." Jade explained her reason for questioning.

"This one time, my brother jumped off a skyscraper." Cat said out of nowhere. They looked at her funny and then ignored her.

"Ooh! Somebody's jealous!" Tori teased with pointing fingers.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Jade roared with firing eyes and then cooled down. "I know Beck is only kind enough to stand people like Robbie but its been too long."

"Hey, the first month was because of Sikowitz. They must've gotten to know each other and like spending time with each other every weekend." Tori reasoned but knew something evil was spawning.

"That's nice. We're going to figure out why this weekend, tomorrow." Jade smirked.

"We're? We? You mean the three of us?" Tori panicked.

"No. The two of us. Cat has a project to do."

"That's so true!" Cat giggled randomly. They looked at her funny again and then ignored her.

Beck and Robbie were at a different lunch table. Beck was teaching Robbie about cars.

"Oh! I get it now!" Robbie smiled proudly like a kindergartener and wrote down his notes.

Beck patted him on the back. "Good. So what are you doing this Saturday?" Beck let his hand linger downward but caught himself.

"My Aunt Berta has a business trip this weekend so I have to baby sit her son." Robbie answered as he continued reading the car manual.

"Do you need any help?"

"If you want to. He's actually easy and is the first baby who never vomitted on me."

"So I'll be at your house at one." Beck widen the book so he could steal a kiss before leaving to class.

Robbie became red and held an awkward face. Rex was right beside him and needed something to relax him. "Boy he has you whooped!"

Robbie glared at Rex. "No he doesn't!"

"Yeah! Says the guy who role played in the police interrogation room!"

"That's it mister! Time out for you!" He stuffed Rex in his bag. The anger masked the uncontrollable blush to anyone he passed by.

Beck reached his class he had with Andre. "Hey man! What's up?" Andre raised a hand for a high five.

"I'm going to help Robbie babysit tomorrow." Beck answered the high five.

"Ooh man! Are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I overheard the girls talking about spying on you tomorrow."

"Jade." Beck didn't question. He knew it was Jade's plan.

"Yes so you gotta be careful. You know me! I can't keep secrets! I'm glad they haven't involve me in this!"

"Sorry man."

"Nah, it's my fault for...interrupting."

"Now class!" The teacher caught their attention.

Saturday at one, Beck drove his RV to Robbie's house. He kept an eye out for Jade and Tori knowing that Cat had a project to finish but it was clear. He rang the door bell and heard Robbie shout, "I'm coming!"

His boyfriend opened the door and Beck saw him carry a baby with a chocolate complexion. "That's your cousin?"

"Yeah! His dad is half African-American and Jewish." Robbie explained and moved out of Beck's way. "Come in!"

Beck walked in and saw the baby's stroller, carraige and bag on the couch.

"Can you hold him? I need to go use the restroom." Robbie handed the quiet baby to Beck. "His name is Dante. But you can just call him Danny."

"Hey Danny." Beck cooed when he got to hold the cute baby with curly black hair.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The baby wailed. Robbie grabbed him away and then. "..." They looked at each other. Robbie gave Danny to Beck. "WAAAAAAAH!" Robbie took him. He giggled. Beck took him and cried. Robbie-giggled. Beck-cried. Robbie-giggled. Beck-cried.

"I think he doesn't like me." The baby barfed at his face.

Robbie took the baby. "I think I'll just lay him in his carraige." He put Danny in his carraige. The baby reached out to him whimpering. "Don't worry, I'll be back." The baby giggled and held Robbie's pinky. "I need to go now." He kisses Danny's forehead and the baby let go of his pinky.

Robbie turned to Beck still covered in baby barf. "The paper towels are in the kitchen. You can borrow my cologne if you want to." He left him for the bathroom. Beck washed his face and did use the cologne to not smell like baby barf for the rest of the day. Robbie came back taking Danny in his arms and cooing.

"So what are we going to do today?" Beck asked.

"I don't know. Taking care of a baby is a big responsibility and I'm scared of taking him outside." responded Robbie as he was playing with the rattle to make the baby smile and reach out for it.

"Bibi!" The baby said as he struggled for the rattle.

"Do you want the rattle? First tell me who's the best cuz in the world!" Robbie cooed as he tickled Danny's tummy.

"Bibi! Bibi!" Danny got his rattle.

"Bibi?" Beck sat down on the couch with Robbie.

"I think he's trying to say 'Robbie' or he named the rattle bibi."

The hot one chuckled. "Cute. Do you need any help?"

"Oh yeah! Can you warm the milk? And make sure its the formula, not the soy milk one."

Beck walked over to the refrigerator to see two bottles, one with the formula and the other with soy milk. "Why is one bottle filled with soy milk?"

"That's from Aunt Berta. She knows how much I love drinking from a baby bottle." responded the glasses nerd.

"Why don't you drink it from a regular cup?" Beck asked as he was warming the bottle.

"Because I prefer sucking from a bottle. It's more fun." The hot boyfriend tried not to think any wrong ideas despite how much the statement asked for it. Beck focused on getting the formula ready.

Jade and Tori head sneaks up at the window spying on Robbie holding a baby. "Oh! How cute?" Tori cooes.

"Shhh!" Jade sushes. "We're here to find out if Robbie and Beck are gay."

"What?" Tori didn't know this was the reason they're doing something as crazy as this.

"Oh please! You notice it too right! I bet Andre already knows."

"Then why don't we ask him."

"He runs away and his family is full of freaks that could stop me from killing him." Jade responds.

"Okay, I have but there's no way Beck is gay! Well, Robbie is sorta. But there's no way those two would be dating. Beck's dated you after all." Tori reasoned.

Jade looked away from the window and glared directly at Tori. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing! What I meant was that he's dated someone as...talented and pretty as you. Why would he go out with Robbie?" Tori explained and Jade pondered on this.

"You have a point but maybe Robbie has this manipulating side to him. This dark side even we don't know about."

"Robbie? Seriously?"

"He wrote a song about broken glass."

"So?"

"He said you blood was pretty. He owns a puppet who flirts and mocks everyone in his path and you know that Rex is just a puppet. He personifies everything Robbie pretends he isn't. He willingly humiliated us on his web show, followed Beck's advice of stabbing Trina back, selfishly drank the last drip of water to let us die in heat, have life sized cut out of us and he killed the squid right after we were able to get you out of jail."

"That last one was an accident!"

"But you get my point. I just want to see how he does it. He must be using that baby." Jade examined the situation.

"No! Robbie said in theslap that he has to babysit."

"But why invite Beck over?"

"They're friends!"

"Suuure they are."

"I'm not doing this."

"Do it or die!" Jade didn't bother looking at Tori. She knew she had her hooked.

Tori stayed. "Fine then! But I'm staying only because I'm curious!"

Beck walked over to Robbie with the bottle. "I guess after I change his diaper, we can go somewhere. Where do you want to go?" The glasses nerd asked with an innocent smile as he fed the baby.

"I can't hear anything!" Tori said.

"Shh! I'm trying to read their lips!" Jade ordered and tried to but Beck was facing away from her.

"Hmm? Jade and Tori are planning to spy on us so we have to go somewhere that wouldn't make us look liking we're a couple with a baby."

"Won't people assume we already are. It is weird for two guys to walk together with a baby." Robbie knew about Jade and Tori from a text earlier.

"The park, the beach or the mall won't do us any good. And the fact that house wives might attack us."

Robbie laughed. "And the beach might get sand in Danny's eyes...Wow, this is hard. Anywhere we'll go will make us look that way. Not that its that much of a bad thing."

"It's not but I want to stay alive."

"Me too." Robbie looked at his boyfriend for two months.

Beck stared at him feeling the want to touch Robbie and kiss him. He looked at the windows. Tori and Jade duck in time. Beck walked over and pulled down all the curtains. Jade groaned of the disadvantage but slightly a clue too.

"Isn't it weird they closed the curtains?" Jade raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Maybe they wanted the room to be dimmer?" Tori suggested.

The goth rolled her eyes. "Oh really Vega?" She used her mocking voice. "I would love to have a dimmer room but wouldn't that scare the baby! Oh the baby!"

"I don't talk like that!"

"Then shut it! They obviously didn't want us to see anything." Jade explained.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know! They're making out for all I know!"

"In front of the baby?"

"Please. The baby could be asleep."

_Hiiisssssssssssss_

"What was that?" The girls looked behind them and saw a black cat jump in close to them and hiss again with its fur sticking up.

Jade hissed back but then that made the cat launched towards them. The girls screamed for their lives running back to Jade's dad's car.

"Wait! What about Robbie and Beck?" asked Tori.

"We can do that Monday!" Jade drove as fast as she could.

"Did you hear something?" Robbie asked while Beck was sitting down next to him.

"Nope. Looks like we're staying here for the weekends."

Robbie blushed putting Danny in the carraige. "I don't mind."

Beck leaned over kissing Robbie. "I don't mind either."

They said that yet the glasses boy showed a face of concern. "But I think Danny should go outside for some sunlight. He can't stay cooped up in this house." He stated sadly and Beck understood. Being in here in this huge house that night he slept in Robbie's house must be depressing.

"Alright, well take him in his stroller outside tomorrow."

"Even though Jade sees us?" Robbie asked in fear.

Beck shrugged with a lop sided smile. "Yeah. I love you more than I'm scared of her."

Robbie felt his chest burst of happiness. He immediately just had to kiss Beck right there and now. Beck was surprised by it but then sunk into the deep meaningful kiss. When they stopped, Danny gooed and try to say something.

"Be..be..ck..ck..ki..Kiki! Kiki! Kiki!" Danny shouted in glee stretching out his small arms towards the long hair boy.

"I think he likes you now." The glasses boy held Danny on his lap.

Danny shouted again as he saw Beck's face. "Kiki! Kiki!"

"No, Beck." Beck tried to teach him.

Danny looked at him funny and then shouted again in glee, "Kiki! Kiki!"

"It's hopeless." Beck laughed and then held the child on his lap. Danny hugged him. "Kiki! Kiki!"

And so on for the next two days, Danny had called Beck, "Kiki! Kiki!"

Monday came and Jade was leaning against the lockers while Cat, Tori and Andre were chatting nearby. Beck and Robbie walked towards them with smiles.

"It looks like I was wrong." Jade announced. Everyone looked at her and she was looking directly at Beck and Robbie.

"Wrong about what?" Cat asked.

"I thought something funny was happening between these two guys but I was wrong."

Everyone was unsure of what Jade meant until Robbie heard a familar voice. "ROBBIE!" They all turned around to see a bodacious girl with a caramel complexion and firing red hair along with her hazel almond eyes shining confidence.

"Ace!" Robbie was caught by her and was in a deep kiss with someone else than Beck. Beck watched in horror.

"What's wrong? It's me Robbie! You're girlfriend!"

Everyone's jaw dropped and said, "WHAT?"

A/N: Yeah... I gave the smex scene in the beginning because I couldn't really think due to having homework so much. Don't like to take too long or else I may never finish. So sorry it got boring. I'm disappointed in myself. T_T


	5. Secret relationships

Secret Relationships

The fourth problem is when people of the past makes an unpleasant visit.

Everyone was shell shocked to see Robbie having been kissed by a super hottie. Beck immediately got inbetween them, "Hey, I'm Robbie's best friend, Beck." He held out a greeting hand.

"Oh it's nice to meet you." She greeted back. "I'm Robbie's girlfriend, Adrienne."

When Robbie was out of his shock he stuttered at first until he got ahold of himself. "Ace, what are you doing here? You school at Northridge."

"I moved so I school here now!" She grinned happily. "Come on! We have so much to talk about!" She grabbed Robbie's hand and pulled him away. Robbie looked back to Beck before disappearing around the corner.

Beck watch in terrifying horror as his own boyfriend was being pulled away with him. It was like Robbie held the chain to his heart and ripped it right out when he left.

"What's wrong Beck?" Jade asked.

"Nothing." He barely said in a whisper and walked up the stairs towards his class.

"Why is Beck sad?" Cat asked.

"I don't know Cat." Tori responded sadly.

"Yeah." Andre cleared his throat. "I don't know either." He lied obviously but the girls ignored his nervousness. Jade smirked.

"Ace, we broke up last month!" Robbie told her as he pulled his hand away from her.

"I know! But you told me how people treat you here. I just wanted them to see that you can catch a knock out." She held Robbie's hand lovingly.

Robbie sighed staring at the exotic beauty. The red hair was natural and you didn't see that often. "I appreciate the thought but I'm already going out with someone."

"It's the guy named Beck isn't it?" Ace nodded understanding.

"I knew you'd be the only smart girl I'd know."

"And don't you forget it! That Jade girl is evil but I know she's a lezbo."

Robbie snorted. "Jade?"

"Yeah, she's digging that Tori girl."

"Tori?"

"Yeah the other lezbo. That Cat girl is close to one but isn't. Praise my bi-dar!"

"And I'm praising it!" They laughed.

"Where's Rex?" Ace noticed the lack of insults.

"I barely take him out anymore." Robbie said. "I like talking to Beck and don't want Rex ruining it."

"Good boy! You learned!" She nodded approvingly. "Does he really like you?"

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

"Come on! You tell me everything and you can't hide anything. How far did you go?" She whispered. "I bet you've already done it! You did! You did!" She shouted in glee like a little child. "My lil' Bibi is not a-"

"SHH!" Robbie covered her mouth. "We're in public!"

Her eyes widen in glee. "You did! My lil' Robbie is a-um-er, sort of a man."

"Ha ha, what are you really doing here?" The glasses nerd deadpanned.

"I told you. My dad moved so he could be closer to his job. It has strict work schedules so I school here now."

"You got pass Helen?"

"Yeah, I just sang for a minute and she quickly said I'm in! And I have all the same classes as you!"

"Sweet, so I should tell Beck about us." Robbie was about to go find Beck but Ace quickly grabbed his hand.

"Not yet. How come Beck and your relationship is a secret? Is it because Jade might kill you?" Ace asked spectically.

"No!"

"Robert..." Ace used Robbie's formal name.

Robbie sighed. "Yes."

"She's a bitch but you shouldn't hide because of her."

"I understand and Beck would understand too. He's cool about anything." Robbie told Ace with a hint of pure happiness.

"You really like him. And I mean _looooove_ him."

"Yes." Robbie rolled his eyes getting a punch on his arm. "Ow! I bruise easily!"

"Sorry, but I also came for another reason. I have this play and I need your help producing it. Up for it?"

"I don't know. My acting really i-"

"Shut up, and let's get to class. You're helping me." Ace pulled him.

They entered Sikowitz class to see the gang there. Ace sat next to Robbie who sat next to Beck. They greeted like regular friends to Ace's disappointment. The class continued and Ace saw how well Beck and Robbie hid their relationship. Just a little_ too_ well.

When it came to lunch, Ace saw Robbie and Beck sit separately from the group. She sat down next to them.

"Hello!" She waved her hand.

"Hey, Robbie told me all about you." Beck told him all chill.

"Is that so? Robbie and I been friends since kinder garten."

"She was the first person to ever talk to me." said Robbie.

"I was really interested because the other kids were boring." Ace told him.

"You're not like the Northridge girls at all." said Beck.

"Thanks. I move a lot due to my dad's job as an office drone. I feel like I had something important to tell Robbie but i forgot." Ace wondered what it was.

Robbie shrugged. "If you can't remember then it can't be important."

"No it is important. Something about the play I'm making. I was making this play and had one of our old friends-"

Robbie's eyes widen. "Oh god, Ace don't tell me you-"

Cat screamed in joy. "JOEY!" She hugged a guy who looked to be just an age older. "Guys! This is one of my brothers, Joey who hasn't been dropped as a baby!" She laughed in nonsense.

"Hey!" His smiling dimples stole hearts. He had natural red hair and brown eyes like Cat. He was lean with muscles like Beck but taller. "It's nice to meet you but I'm actually here for Robbie."

Robbie hid under the table. "What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Uhm..." Before Ace could answer, Joey walked over to them.

"Hey, Ace. I'm here to help you with your play." He told her. "Robbie, I know you under there."

Robbie stood out of his hiding place. "Hey, Joey." He waved with an awkward smile.

"Still cute as ever I see." he winked. Beck choked on his drink.

"Joey, no flirting till we work on my play."

"Excuse me." Beck coughed. "Did you just say 'cute'?" He asked unbelievably. Or that it was Cat's brother that was flirting considering the gym situation.

"Yeah we've known each other for a long time." He sat down with them on the table. "I was in the middle of jumping of a skyscraper until Ace called me."

"You were about to jump off a building?" Maybe this brother was also crazy.

"Yeah. I'm a stunt actor." They were wrong.

Ace changed the subject, "Anyway I told Joey all about you two so he's not going to flirt _anymore _until we work on the play."

"Ace, what's the play about?" Robbie asked worriedly.

"The play's about two best friends. One was a down-to-earth kind of guy with a girlfriend and his friend used to be a nerd until they reached Highschool. The nerd was bullied in school until he decided to change into this cool bad boy. The down-to-earth guy doesn't like it and they argue. I'm stuck with the argument part." Ace explained as she took out her lunch.

"I don't see what's so wrong with that." said Beck smiling at Robbie who awkwardly smiled back.

"I see you guys later then!" Joey got up. "Nice to see you again Robbie." He winked before leaving.

Robbie let out a rasped sigh as if he had been holding his breath. "Ace, how could you?"

"Hey, you were the one who didn't tell me about you two! And I need you and Joey!" She defended herself.

"What's so bad about it?" Beck didn't really understand the situation.

Robbie faced him in fustration. "Joey has a thing for me and he will try anything to have me. I'm afraid that involves...hurting you or kidnapping me." He faces Ace angrily.

"No he won't! I'm going to be there all the time so he can't do anything to you and Beck's capable of fending for himself." She reasoned.

The nerd faced his boyfriend warily. Beck raised a book to kiss the wary boy. "It'll be fine." He cooed.

"Okay."

"Great! See you after school!" Ace waved goodbye.

After school, Robbie when into the stage room to find Ace and Joey talking. He joined the discussion and they tried to think of a way to make the argue dynamic and powerful with a twist and surprise. Joey shamelessly flirted with Robbie which Robbie politely tried to redirect the conversation or ask him nicely to stop. Which failed terribly at times but they got through the first half of the argument.

"It's nice and has a lot of power to it but it still needs a twist." Ace said as she checked the script. "We have to go now. Come on Joey." She walked slowly to make sure Joey was following.

Joey did but without turning to Robbie holding his chin and looking directly in his eyes. "If you're boyfriend's giving you any trouble. I'll be there for you." He winked and then followed Ace.

Robbie tried not to blush as he went out a few minutes later to get his stuff in order. Surprisingly Beck was outside the parking lot. "Hey." He greeted nonchalantly.

"Hey." Robbie greeted back. "You waited for me?"

"No. I went to help my dad with his fishing poles which my mom accidently broke while cleaning in the garage. When we were done, I knew you'd be coming out sooner or later so here I am." Beck explained.

The glasses nerd couldn't help blushing at that. "Thanks."

"No prob. I have my RV here and your clothes. School's tomorrow so we could just sleep here."

"Oh cool! Let's get in!" They went in and Robbie set his stuff in a corner since he's been here many times.

When he turned around, Beck instantly took his lips and pushed them on the bed. Robbie felt Beck's hands run up inside his shirt teasing the buds inbetween his fingers. The nerd arched his back into the touch rubbing their groins together.

Robbie backed away from the kiss for air. "Beck..ung..right now."

"I'm sorry Robbie. I know you're still sore from last time but I need his." Beck took Robbie's shirt off and began kissing down his chest letting his hand rub the hardened cock restrained in his boyfriend's pants.

"On school grounds? Isn't that wrong?"

"I don't really care." Beck confessed and unzipped Robbie's pants sliding his own hand in and rubbing some more. Beck knew how much it drew Robbie crazy taking step by step. Robbie wanted Beck to touch him now! But was too shy to command it. Beck whispered in his ear. "Don't you want it? Tell me what you want Rob."

Robbie tried to think coherent words and find the will to say it but he couldn't. "Robbie. Tell me." Beck rubbed harder. Robbie gasped and bucked for more.

"More!" He screamed.

"More what?" Beck questioned. "I can't do anything unless I know."

Robbie whined bucking into the touch. "Touch my cock, Beck." He gasped out. "Touch every part of me then fuck me hard." he pleaded.

His boyfriend grinned. "That's a good boy." He kissed Robbie neck as he reached his hand into the underwear and stroke his boyfriend sideways as his covered hard crotch robbed against Robbie's butt.

"Beck! Let me do it to!"

"You don't have to. I want to make you feel good."

"But I...I want to make you feel good to." Robbie blushed as he turned around shyly and removed Beck of his pants to have his erection spring out. Robbie grabbed Beck's cock stroking him as Beck did the same. They made out as they masturbated one another moaning.

Robbie was far more sensitive so came first. Beck was still hard in Robbie's hands. Beck bought his hands to his mouth and licked it off slowly making Robbie's cock twitch. "Get on your stomach." Beck ordered.

Robbie did as he was told. "Rise your butt up. A little more." Beck took ahold of Robbie's hip with one hand and had the other smack him on the cheek.

Robbie screamed. "What was that for?"

"For being a bad boy."

"But I- AH!" Another smack on the ass.

"Shhhhh! If you want to be a good boy, then you'll have to keep silent."

"O-okay." He said shyly.

"Good." Beck smacked his ass more making sure each cheek was red with the same amount of spanking.

Robbie gritted his teeth and bit into the covers not knowing how many times he's been spanked. The spanking had finally stopped and the sore teen meeped when Beck licked and suck his balls being a distraction as Beck began stretching him.

He was turned over and Beck didn't waste time thrusting in hard that the RV shook and it continued shaking scaring stray animals. It didn't take long for the both of them to reach their goal.

Beck lied beside Robbie facing him when they were sated from their lust. "Sorry, about that." He apologized kissing his neck.

"Were you mad?" Robbie drew to that conclusion. Beck sighed through his nose holding Robbie near. "So you were mad?...wow."

"Huh?"

"I never imagined Beck Oliver, down-to-earth handsome and popular guy get...JEALOUS!" Robbie felt his chest flutter at the discovery.

Beck thought back about the gym. "I am. I just couldn't stop thinking about what that guy would do to you."

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I shouldn't be jealous in the first place. You're already mine." Beck looked down seeing that it was true. He had the nerd in his arms. His nerd.

"But I like you jealous. It makes me feel special." Robbie confessed. "Unless you don't go all obsessive with me, I like it."

His boyfriend laughed lightly. "Okay then. Every time I see him flirting with you, I will be there to stop him or remind you with mind blowing sex and punishment that you are mine."

"I like both options." Robbie bravely slid his hands down to have another round. Beck quickly got it and Robbie was very sore the next morning. Luckily school wasn't that far so he didn't have to explain the limp when he came to school with people around.

Ace, Joey and Robbie continued discussing about the play. "How about the bad guy punches his friend?" Robbie suggested becoming tired of Joey's eyes stripping him.

"I would prefer that." Ace stated with a double meaning noticing the stripping eyes too. "How about you Joey?"

"Sure, whatever." Joey was not listening at all.

Ace punched him in the face. "Yeah, that might work. But it's not what I'm looking for."

Robbie laughed.

A/N: There is still more to come. Just please tell me if it's boring you. I actually want critism on this pair because I'm losing touch with them but I don't know what's wrong.


	6. Heroes and Disasters

Heroes and Disasters

Ace and Jade stared at Tori getting a donut at a donut shop. "So you're going to keep your promise. I don't kill Beck and Robbie and you'll get me with Tori."

Ace wrapped her arms shrugging. "Yup! A deals a deal."

"Good. So what's the plan?"

The redhead wags her fingers for Jade to lean in closer. " The plan is you go over there, talk to Tori while I get my boys to push that huge donut sign and I'll shout donut for you to save her." Jade looked at her awkwardly. "What? Robbie told me you scared the hell out of Tori when you were driving her to school with a shovel in the back being all creepy! Do you actually think the girl is going to love a psycopath? Well, she can! But that takes time!"

Jade thought about it. "Fine." She groans walking to Tori. "Hey Tori!"

Ace sees them talk and they were in perfect position. She calls her boys, they pushed the sign, she screams donut and Jade saved Tori.

"Whoa that was weird!" Tori looked up and saw nothing and then looked back at Jade. "You just saved my life." She sounded really grateful.

"Well, I'm not all about scissors." Jade played it cool.

Tori smiled. "Really, thank you." She takes Jade's hand in hers. "How could i ever thank you?"

"You could come to my house."

"Sure!" Tori was still feeling grateful without realizing the trap. Jade winked at Ace who winked back.

Ace sighed happily. "Young love! I don't know how many times I felt like a good person pushing donut signs on people." She walks away feeling like a saint.

Robbie and Beck were making out in Beck's car. Beck on the driver seat and Robbie on his lap. Beck slipped his hands into Robbie's pants gripping the cheek hard. Robbie gasped and groaned. "Don't tease me." He whimpered.

Beck chuckled and had his hands run up Robbie's shirt teasing the buds. Robbie didn't want to be teased. He had his hands on his prize unbuttoning and unzipping. Until the phone rings.

Both boys groan. "It's him again." Beck sighed tiredly. Joey's been calling too many times.

"I'm sorry. Joey found out my number. If I don't take it, he'll keep calling." Robbie rolled his eyes answering the call with one hand using speaker and used the other to get into Beck's pants and stroke him as an apology. "Yes Joey." He growled as he shuffled off of Beck's lap to get low.

"Hey, Rob! I'm about to do another stunt! Just wanted to call to see how you're doing!" Joey said all innocent like not knowing the Robbie was in the middle of sucking his own man.

"That's nice Joey. Can you call back later? I'm in the middle of something." Robbie said politely as he looked up at Beck licking his shaft.

"Okay. But I'd like to know if we could get donuts after helping Ace. My treat."

"That's very sweet Joey but again I-"

"As friends! I accept yours and Beck's relationship. We've been friends since Cat and you been friends. I know I seem like the type to steal someone's boo but I can see you really love Beck so i'll stay out of the way...So?" Robbie looked up at Beck who nodded.

"Okay then. Just as friends." Robbie kissed the head and lap at the precum.

"Great! See you afterschool!" Joey hanged up and Robbie put his phone away finishing Beck off.

"Now you're turn." The Canadian smirked picking his lover back up on his lap.

"B-but we have to get to school!" Robbie leaned his but away against the steering wheel blushing.

"It's won't take long." The long hair one stated nonchalantly as he took the sensitive cock already hardening in his hand. Robbie glared at him catching the insult but let it go when Beck took him in him mouth. He was right, Robbie did come in less than two minutes.

"I hate you." The nerd grumbled fixing his pants.

"I know you don't." He leaned in kissing his geek before driving off to school.

They were in Sikowitz's classroom which had an odd atmosphere. Like Jade's dark demonic energy not shadowing so deadly in the wind. Everyone looked to her to see her looking a lot less angry and tempted to bite as Tori sat next to her talking lightly. It like the angel spreading her angelic charm over the lonely demon.

"Do you think.." Robbie leaned over to Ace.

"Yeah. I'll tell you all about it at lunch." She promised.

"Okay class!" Sikowitz called out. "Today we are doing a romantic scene between a ringmaster and a college professor meeting for tacos!"

"Tacos?" asked Jade.

"Yes! Tacos! The ring master who is a girl must travel wanting the college professor to follow her! Tori! Beck! Up!" Tori and Beck stood up on the stage. "Action!"

"Oh! Voldemier, what are we to do? I must go! Will you not follow me?" Tori said in a sweet french accent.

"I can't! You are my true love but the world needs me!" Beck said in a strong voice.

"Then kiss me good bye!" Tori was about to kiss him until Beck drew back remember in an instant about this morning still left on his tongue. Robbie's heart missed a beat.

"Whoa! Madam, I can't kiss you!" He caught into the moment to not ruin the scene.

"Huh? Why?" She questioned heartbrokenly which drew the crowd at the surprise.

"Because.." He cleared his throat thinking fast. "You see, in the lab one of my students accidentally dropped a container of new diseases on me!"

Tori gasped. "What kind of diseas?"

"It's where my tongue will give anyone terrible, TERRIBLE fever so I can't kiss you like a lover but at least accept this." He kissed on the forehead.

"Oh Voldemier!" She hugged him desperately and he hugged her back. Everyone clapped.

"That was...interesting. Nice work Tori and Beck. You may be seated now." Tori and Beck sat back down and Sikowitz continued teaching. Everyone listened except Robbie who was coming down to earth a bit too quickly.

"You nearly killed Tori for Jade to hook up with her?" Robbie said as if Ace had just gone grocery shopping.

Beck was the one staring at her oddly. Ace nodded proudly. "Yup! And now Jade won't kill the either of you. When are the two of you going to tell everyone about you two?" She asked as she bit into her sandwhich.

"Uhm...well, we shouldn't just announce it. That's a bit weird so we're just going to let time take its course." The nerd explained.

"Yeah," Beck said as he wrapped his arm around Robbie's shoulder in public smiling at him. "We don't want to draw a crowd."

Robbie tried to smile back. Ace notices. "Okay then! I need to go and work more on my play!" She runs away before Robbie could stop her.

"What's up with her?" The handsome guy asked.

"I don't know." Robbie responded half-heartedly.

"Then what's up with you?" He faces his body and entire attention on his boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" The nerd tried to laugh it up but Beck's all knowing eyes were there.

"Ace told me that whenever she runs away, that means there's something wrong with you and _we _should talk about it. So come on."

"No." Robbie mumbles like a child.

"Oh come on. Tell daddy what's wrong." Beck smirked if tempting eyes which always made Robbie feel all exposed.

He groaned. "It's stupid." He blushes.

"So what's stupid?" He wraps his arms around his lover not caring in the world who's looking and a lot of people were looking thinking it was another of Sikowitz's crazy ideas.

"I'm stupid."

"No you're not. Do I have to kiss it out of you? We are in public though." He said thoughtfully.

Robbie frowned at the word 'kiss'. "That's just it. Kissing..." He looked down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing.

"Am I boring you?"

"What? No! You're a great kisser! An amazing kisser! It's just that...I can't..stand seeing you..."

"Kissing other people." Beck knew it wasn't a question.

Robbie hid his face on Beck's chest clutching his shirt. "I told you it was stupid! You're an actor and actors are suppose to kiss people! I just can't help it but feel jealous when I saw that you were about to kiss Tori! I've gotten used to every girl flirting with you! But..." Tears were beaming at his eyes.

"Robbie. Look at me."

"I love you too! And you love me! I know! I'm sorry for being such a jealous idiot! I'm so uncool!" He whimpered.

"Yeah~" Beck smiles running his hand through Robbie's curls. "You're so cute."

"I am not cute!"

He chuckles. "Robbie, I want to be an actor and I have to do what is necessary but you should know that anyone I have to kiss, I'll think of you."

Robbie's grip on his lover's shirt loosened and he looked up at Beck wiping his tears. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Safe call about this morning. We shouldn't do those in the morning anymore."

"B-But I love those mornings!" He whines.

"Oh don't worry." He leans down and kisses Robbie which conveniently didn't catch attention since they sat so hidden. "I have other suggestions to cure our morning problem." He licks his lips suggestively making his boyfriend shock red to the tip of his curls. He puts his hands on his lap.

"You idiot! It's..hard now." He whispers ashamed.

"Then let's go!" He drags Robbie into the school.

"Go where?" Robbie found himself inside the janitor closet and Beck locking the door. His boyfriend quickly got on his knees to help his cute love on his little problem. "Wait Beck!" He covers his mouth as he felt a tongue swirl around his crown and suck hard. He felt the torment of pleasure build up in him an he felt himself about to come but the heavenly mouth disappeared.

Robbie now found him facing the wall and his pants dropped down. "Here!" He screeched in a whisper to not be found like this.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I got this so you won't get dirty." He took out a condom known in the commercials to feel as if it wasn't there.

"You brought that here!"

"Just in case for emergencies like this. Here's one for you." He took out another. "It's smaller but it will fit."

Robbie glared knowing the insult but did nothing as Beck put it on him. It felt so strange since they didn't need these.

"Now brace yourself." Beck thrusted inside the boy. Strangely being aware of having a small cock, made Robbie feel like Beck was all the more bigger inside him. Robbie bit down his cries and found refuge in kissing Beck as he was fucked without mercy since this was a quickie.

In a good near ten minutes, they came. They threw the condoms into trashcan. The glasses nerd still had energy to stand up. "You just love taking any chances to spread my legs, don't you?"

Beck had that cheeky smile on. "Yeah."

Robbie's phone rang. "How does he know?" He picked it up. "What?" He growled.

"Hey, Robbie!" It was Joey. Great. "Just calling to tell you Ace is going to be busy because she was pulled out of school for an audition. So we can get donuts early! I'll wait for you at the drive-way." He hang up.

"What did he want?" asked Beck.

"Ace is going to an audition so we won't be working on the play today. Do you want me to go?" asked the unsure nerd.

Beck shrugged like it was no deal. "Yeah. If you want to. He's your friend and I don't trust him but I trust you." He kissed him on the cheek.

For the hundredth time a blush appeared. "O-okay."

"Want to skip class today?" Beck smirked devishily.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't end up seeing you after your little time with Joey, I might as well make the most of it today." He leaned close cupping his hand on Robbie's crotch giving it a squeeze.

"You PERVERT!"

Robbie was in pain sitting down on a chair enjoying a donut with Joey. It turns out Joey was honest that he wouldn't flirt with him. The guy seems to really like his company. Could Robbie blame himself? He is quite amusing.

Instead they were talking like normal long time friends laughing and enjoying their meal. "It's nice spending time with you." Joey commented not at all flirty.

"It's nice spending time with you too when you're not flirting with me." Robbie confessed.

Joey laughed. "Sorry, but I really do like you Robbie."

The nerd frowned. "Joey..."

"I know! I know! I can't help myself and I barely know this Beck everyone else does! Is he really such a great person? I really like you Robbie and I just want the best for you like any friend would want for you." He waves his hands in a none worry gesture.

The nerd smiled. "Thanks Joey. I hope we can hang out again. With Ace though. You two mean a lot to me."

The older smiled as well. "Okay. Next time. Maybe I should know this Beck too."

"That's a good plan." They continued another conversation until it became dark and Robbie looked at his watch. "Oh shoot! It's nine already! I have to call Beck!" He had his phone but still had the lousy contract.

"That's alright. I have to rest for a photoshoot tomorrow anyway. Let me give you a ride back home."

"Thanks. It's nice just talking to you like this. Like friends." He gave a playful punch to the arm and then return it back feeling completely uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Joey sighed. "Friends." He dropped Robbie back home with a friendly goodbye and then left.

Robbie ran to his door, unlocked it and wasn't surprised to see that his mother wasn't home. It didn't matter. He rushed to the phone and dialed his boyfriend's number. When he heard the click which meant that the phone was picked up, the nerd sighed in relief.

"Hello?" He heard Beck say.

"Hey, Beck! Came back from my time with Joey! It was fun! And don't worry, we're just friends! Nothing more!" Robbie thought he would hear Beck say something clever or joke about something or just act all relax but instead he recieved a strained sigh.

"I'm sorry Robbie."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Robbie feared this. He had a lot of rejections throughout his life so knew what was going to happen. His heart stopped and his lungs tightened.

"I can't go out with you anymore." The entire world clashed.

"What?" Robbie breathed out feeling a burn in his eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you." Beck said more clearly.

"Why?"

"It's just not working out."

"You're joking! Tell me you're joking!" Tears broke out.

"I'm not Robbie. Let's go back to being friends okay. It would break Cat's heart to see us fighting."

"Cat? What does Cat have anything to do with this? Is it because she's a _girl_? Because she isn't some freaky weirdo with a puppet?"

"No Robbie, I-"

"No! You listen! You told me you love me for what? Three months and you're breaking up with me! Well fine then! Good bye!" Robbie wanted to throw the phone to the ground but just put it back because smashing it would cause only more problems. He ran into his room taking Rex out of the closet holding him tight.

"Rex...Beck broke up with me."

With a touch of a hand, Rex replied, "Of course numb skull, you know you ain't fly!"

Strangely those words help Robbie feel less distressed but not by a long shot. "Yeah." He sobbed. "I'm not anything."

Beck was in his parent's house staring at his phone filled with regret. "There! I did it!" He face the monster to his eyes. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes." the man smirked sadistically. "Listen, Mr. Oliver. You did a good thing for my son. You get to stay in America without me pressing any charges on your family to be deported to Canada and I will have my son not make a fool of me if people ever figures him out."

"You're a bastard ou know that." Beck growled wanting to smash the man to pieces.

"Yes. Yes I am. Now if you would kindly, not tell my son about this deal. It would only make him make more of a useless fool than he already is."

Beck wanted to retort but what more could he do. Robbie's own father threatened Beck's family and even Robbie to not be together for his own image. For his own personal gain and homophobia. He seriously wanted to drop all his cool and beat the man senseless as he left smiling.

A/N: Yes, the bastard parent. I'm actually a daddy's girl and I secretly sort-of-hate my mother because she's homophic. I made it the father since Robbie talks about his father being ashamed of him and his mother must be very quiet since she walks out on Robbie but the boy still loves her in a way I suppose.


	7. The ugly truth

The Ugly truth

"LET ME KILL HIM! LET ME KILL HIM! LET ME KILL THAT SON OF A-"

"NO!" Robbie held to dear life onto Joey's waist from reaching the door.

"He hurt you! He broke up with you over a PHONE CALL! A PHONE CALL! To think I was actually going to befriend that bastard!" He wheezed his anger out. Robbie had just recently told him what happened yesterday while they were doing the play. Ace discovered first figuring out why Beck and Robbie weren't being lovey dovey. The others didn't notice since Cat is oblivious, Andre with his music and Jade and Tori are spending alot of time together.

"I know but I don't want you to go to jail for something like this! And I love Beck...And his face is his life!" Robbie reasoned sitting back down on his couch.

Ace was looking out the window seeing the neighbor's black cat. "Ace?" Joey breathed out trying to calm his reddened face. "Why aren't you saying anything? All you did was nod and think out of space. Why didn't you throw Beck out the window in school?" She ignored him. "Ace!"

"Huh?" She finally looked at him. "Oh sorry, Robbie. I've been seriously thinking about the play because it's coming in soon..." She stared deeply at Robbie. "Wait a minute. Remember about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Robbie was near tears again.

"Yeah, but you got really good by pretending to be the character. It was the first play you've done that was amazing! And my character you're rehearsing is going through a tough breakthrough so this is it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He seriously couldn't believe what Ace was saying.

She sighed roughly. "Robbie, it time to-" She smirked. "For a make over."

And that was how Robbie found himself in a mall of a male clothing store. "First step of a breakthrough is to change you're appearance."

"This is silly! I don't need to change my appearance!" The nerd rejected.

Ace glared at him. "Robbie, you are not you! You are being my character just like Sikowitz's class! But now you are from Mercutio to..." She looked around for a good name. "Ah hah! Matt!"

"Matt?" Joey questioned.

"Okay, Travis! It sounds more boyish."

It was Robbie's turn to roughly sigh. "If this is just an act, fine then."

"But you can't tell anyone! Not even your friends!" She pointed.

"Fine then."

"Hey, wait! I'm also acting!" Joey reminded them.

"Yeah, but you're already perfect as the down-to-earth guy." Ace told him and Joey smiled feeling 'perfect'.

"So do I have to wear a black leather jacket as the bad boy or something?" Robbie questioned feeling better by not having Beck on his mind.

The teenage girl laughed like santa claus. "Robbie, this is not the 50's. It's the modern bad boy. A bad boy is the one who break the rules of society and law. Yet there are different types of bad boys. There is the emotionless loner, the gang-wannabes, _actual_ gangs and there is the swauve Italian mafia in cool suit. But sadly you are none of those."

"So what am I?"

"You! My sexy friend, will be not _just _a gang member, biker, loner or killer with sweet guns. I hate the killers but any man knows how to kill the _right_ person gets an A on my account." She puts her dramatic hands on Robbie's shoulders grinning like cheshire. "Travis, you are what all of these men are, a heart breaker with an extremely cool car or motorcycle who refuses to please anyone!"

"Isn't that technically a loner who wears the black leather jacket?"

"Oh Travis!" She pinches Robbie's cheeks. "You're a mixture of all of them combined! Just scratch the gang members and killing part." She winks. "Right now is the clothing! First of, you must dress a bit dark and sexual." She runs off getting clothes.

"Sexual? I don't think I can do that." He blushes not feeling ready to feel all 'exposed' but then Joey wraps his arm around his shoulder and smiles down at him.

"Robbie, you're Travis. A bad boy." He reasons.

"But I don't know how to be a bad boy!" He whines.

"Take it from a pro. A bad boy is someone dangerous. They give people a certain domineering look saying that whatever you do to me, I'll swing right back with my foot up your ass! Just trick people into thinking you can do just about anything like you trick people thinking Rex was real! Be a womanizer and break girls' hearts."

"But I don't wanna. That's just mean."

"It's for Ace, Robbie. Do it for a friend and most importantly a girl who actually liked you." Hearing that, Robbie knew Joey was right. Ace was a girl who liked being around him more than his friends.

"Fine. I just hope I don't hurt too many people." He mutters.

"Now that's the spirit!"

Ace comes back with the clothes. Robbie was going through a lot of clothes. They were finding him all sort of looks.

"The best way to find the right clothes is by skin complexity. You are very pale so we have to go with dark toned colors although that is a cliche and you might appear goth unless we hold back on the make up plus I want you to show some skin."

"Uhmm, no!" He was denying it as he was changing.

"Shush! You are Travis and Travis _loves_ the ladies! First, Travis will dress laid back so he will be inviting. A simple black vest with small shoulder pads to look more manly, simple auburn shirt and a pair of jeans. But we must also add a mystery so you will have to wear a silver rosary with a matching silver chain."

"But I'm Jewish."

"Travis is Catholic! Jewish men are good boys so I don't want to disrespect them. Catholic on the other hand have some difficulties of its existing followers. And we'll go with a pair of shoes you would wear for a wedding."

"You don't know what they're called?" Joey looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry! I'm a writer, not a fashionista! Not every girl know their color and shoes!"

"Okay! Relax!"

Ace breathed in and out. "There are other clothes but we have to move on to the beauty parlor. Robbie, come out." She demanded. Robbie walked out of the dressing room and the two audiences smiled. "Very laid back and that cross is eye catching! Next!"

Now he was sitting on a chair with Joey, Ace and a random beautician staring at him in the mirror. "First off, I want you to permanently straighten his hair and give him bangs. Don't cut it too much because this isn't permanent transformation. Plus.." She took Robbie's glasses. "Replace these with contact lenses." She broke them apart.

"You broke my glasses!"

"I'll get you better ones."

"But I love those glasses." The nerd whimpered.

"You'll love the better ones. Now, get to work!"

Robbie was turned away from the mirror in horror as the woman started blabbing about hair products and length he was too in shock to listen to. All he could hear was the splashing of water, lathering of shampoo and conditioner along with snipping of scissors. He felt like it was Jade holding those scissors ready to cut him.

When the horror was over, the woman called Joey and Ace who had ice cream. "Here's one for you." Joey kindly gave him a strawberry icecream with crushed MnMs on top.

"Okay, it wasn't easy but I've done what I could do."

"Oh trust me, we're not complaining." She smirks. "Ready to see yourself Robbie! I mean Travis!"

"Whatever." He grumbled but then fell in shock at the change in clothing and hair could do to him.

"I'm not much for professionalism but he had a square jaw line so I didn't overdo the length and he has magnificent eyes so I made sure the bangs were just slightly above to acentuate them without making it cover his eyebrow a bit though."

"You look more like a laid back pretty boy." Ace responded knowing that he should look more like a bad boy instead he looked like a pretty boy part of a certain famous new boy band.

"I'm sorry miss, but you did say, you wanted me to make sure he wouldn't lose the chance to have his curls back."

"No, this is okay. It's just missing something. You do look laid back and mysterious but then...Oh right! The look! Give me your best mysterious domineering look!" She sat down on an opposite chair facing Robbie.

"How do I do that?" Robbie never achieved the 'bad boy stare'. The last time he looked constipated.

"Easy!" Joey stepped in sitting in another chair and leaned in with his hands clasped together. "First of all, don't look at anyone. Don't look down, look straight or slightly up at anything. Not anyone as if there's something deep and meaningful on your mind. And then when you notice someone staring at you that you get that intense feeling, you look at that person but make sure it's a girl. Not a boy since Travis is a womanizer! Remember that!"

"Like the intense look you always give me?"

"Yes. That intense feeling!" He smirks giving him the eyes. "Also smirk at the girl if you know she was the perky types of girls. Not the sensible ones because they will find you too obnoxious. You got to make them jealous by looking at the pretty ones first."

"Like smirk at Cat instead of Jade."

"Yes! You're learning!" He points at Robbie and then clapped his hands leaning back on the chair. The nerd smiles feeling accomplished. "Now do it." His smile drops.

He takes a big breath moving his shoulders to relax and then lean in like Joey and gave his best look. He slightly squinted his light brown eyes and slightly opened his mouth. "Keep mouth close. Don't want you to be gasping for air like Edward. Like seriously, Jacob was her childhood friend and she was for the dude who has no emotions and hypervenilates." Joey warned and Robbie immediately clasped his mouth shut while Ace was holding in her giggles.

Robbie was staring at Ace while doing it since he was suppose to stare at girls. "Good, but only do it for about a minute and then smirk as if your laughing. After that turn away." He did as he was told.

"Good!" The teenage girl clapped her hands in applause. "But there are more poses and you gotta walk like one"

For the next hours around the mall, they were putting Robbie in character.

The next morning at Hollywood Arts where it was as extraordinary like any other day was going to be filled with gasps. Beck was just lying back against a locker talking to Andre. "Are you serious man? Robbie's father threatened you." He sighed. "I can't believe it. And all this time I thought he was just a dude that worked a lot."

"I know. But what can I do. He has the power to press charges with convincing evidence we didn't do and get away with it. He's done it before, he can do it again. What am I going to do? Joey's probably already has Robbie and I can't do anything about it." The handsome man sulked at the thought of his own ex-lover in the arms of another man. He wanted to punch something but didn't want to lose his cool.

"It's okay man. You know Robbie! He wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Beck glared at him. "Yeah, maybe he will. Considering what he's already...done to you. But what's the worse he could do?"

The door opens and Robbie walks in with his new hair shining those brown eyes and brand new bad ass clothes. He worked his bad boy stare as he strided through the hallways not looking at anyone.

Jade, Tori, Trina and Cat stop as they were staring at Robbie who didn't give them a glance.

"Robbie?" They all gasped.

"What happened to Robbie?" Cat asked.

"I have no idea Cat." Tori responded.

Beck was speechless. It was only two days ago they broke up and Robbie was already moving on. He couldn't keep his eyes off Robbie when they passed by each other and were class together. Robbie knew because he felt that intense feeling but didn't look since Beck was a guy.

While the day went by, Robbie was doing as he was told. When he had nowhere to go for a while, he would lean back against or sit down on anything staring out of the distance like the loner. He ignored everyone that came by him.

At lunch, he sat down on a table alone chewing on a piece of gum having the sunlight shine down on him showing off futher of his spectacular transformation. Ace sat down next to him. He gives her a glance and then looks away playing with a piece of paper. "Can I please stop now?"

"Nope. You're doing great! Everyone at Hollywood arts are talking about YOU! Girls want to date you and boys want your hair! Oh, there's a idiot girl staring at you 3'oclock and normal geeks and popular girls staring too! Give her the look!"

"I-"

"NOW!"

Robbie shook his head but went as character. He looked back staring at the pretty girl who was nothing special with a bunch of groupies staring right back. He gives the smirk as if he was laughing and then looks away. Squeals exploded. Ace could see the jealousy and fustration of the other girls.

"That's was great! You've achieved appearance! Now we have to get to step two of your character!"

"And step two is?" He really didn't want to know."

"Dating! It's how you treat a girl. You have to not care about her. Go to places you want to go and don't pay anything for her."

"Isn't that mean?"

"It's the bad boy! You're suppose to not give a crap about anything! Duh!"

"You're really enjoying my suffering aren't you?"

Ace nods happily. She isn't exactly torturing Robbie, she just loves the feeling of accomplishment even if it means torturing Robbie. "Now, when a girl encounters you, make sure it isn't the girls like Jade where they are all badass. Not the geeks either because you can't be too easy. Just go for the girls you know will give you anything!"

"How do I say yes and no?"

"Well, give a lame excuse when you say no and then just nod and shrug one shoulder saying sure as if its nothing special. Afterschool, Joey will show you the ropes of the date. And then afterwards start being flirty with the girls because after one date, a lot of other girls will want to date you." Robbie nods in understanding. "Oooh! Here comes one now!"

"Hey, Robbie! I'm Catty! A girl in your Jazz class!" She said all excited. She was covered in too much pink and makeup but looked pretty. Her personality wasn't Trina-bad at least.

As taught, Robbie looked over his shoulder and then turns around leaning back on the table all relaxed. "Hey, Casey was it?"

"Catty? But you can call me Casey if you want!" She was totally a girl who would do anything for attention. Still not Trina-bad.

"Yeah. So?" He went straight to the point.

"Uhm, well, I was wondering if..we..could, you know! Go on a date?" She muttered the last sentence but Robbie heard her.

"Eh." He shrugged his shoulder cocking his head a bit to the side showing a slight lopsided smirk. That movement alone looked so sexy that she turned red and she could've sworn her chest would burst.

"Was that a yes? Oh god, it was yes! This Saturday or Sunday? Whatever you want!"

"Friday." He leans in looking up at the girl giving her a calm look. "I'm busy on the weekends doing stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know." He shrugs one shoulder again looking away to the side grasping in all the sun light beauty. "Stuff."

"Oh right, stuff." The girl felt the mysterious vibe. "Okay Friday! Pick me up whenever! I'll be waiting for you!" She squealed all the way to her friends. They were all sqeauling together talking like whispering chimpmunks.

Robbie looks back at Ace seeing an expected smile about to be torn till it actually reachinges her ears. "That was hot! Oh yes! A badass girl is coming! Make sure to reject her!"

"Hey, Shapiro. I wanna talk to you." She said in a much demanding tone meaning she won't settle for less. Robbie turned around and saw that she was beautiful. Her hair was dyed red and her make up accentuated her face likie autumn popping her blue hues of eyes. Her body figure wasn't too skinny or fat. The way her dressed was colorful in a good way. Not always so black or pink. Robbie seriously wanted to date her but knew to stay in character.

"Sure." He shrugs both shoulders without looking at her.

"Are you free Friday night?" She asked in a uber sexy tone meaning she was up to no good and she wasn't up to any good. She must've overheard the loud girl. He believes everyone did.

"Sorry, got a date." He said not at all disappointed. More like uninterested with whatever she was planning.

"Really? Because I know what she can do, I can do _better_." She gave a smirk and Robbie felt his cool breaking down. Ace was mentally thinking slut in her head.

"Nah, not interested." Robbie said not stuttering at all. The bell saved him and he walks away. Ace followed next ot him.

"You were amazing! I can't wait to tell Joey!" She took out her phone dailing the number.

Robbie sighed. "Yeah."

Ace put her phone away and took Robbie into the janitor's closet. "Still upset over the break up?"

"Of course! It's only been two days ago and I never dare look at him not only because he's a guy but because..." He lied his back against the wall. "I'm not ready for any of this." He took off the vest and then slid back against the wall sitting on the dirty floor. "We even had sex in here!'

"Really? Awkward..." It's not right being where people slept in before.

"Sorry, but I did take a peak at Beck and he looked like nothing happened and I.." Tears were forming at his eyes.

"Oh, Robbie!" The loyal friend came to his side hugging him.

"I'm not acting like who I am and he doesn't even look like he's concern or angry that I'm acting like this lonely guy about to turn into an awful guy. It's like he actually never loved who I was to begin with. I wish he could confront me and kiss me right there."

"That's it!" Ace jumped in passion.

"What's it?" Robbie was completely bewildered.

"No time to explain! I've been inspired! Thank you Robbie!" She kisses him on the lips. "I'll call Joey to pick you up so you can talk, I got writing to do!" She ran out of the closet screaming like a maniac. Robbie was truly disturbed but he loved that about her.

He picked up his vest putting it on and thought that he was suppose to be an actor. He was suppose to be Travis! Forget Beck! He sighed out roughly as he shook his head ready to at least stay cool. The play was going to be next week anyway. He needed to be ready.

He walks out the door, sees Beck talking to pretty girls, run back in to cry until Joey found him.

A/N: Awe! Poor Robbie! I love you but I am a sadistic asshole! Love you though!


	8. What I want

A/N: Thank you all for your Reviews! They make me really happy through my depression of homesickness! And thank you** fullmoonwolf950** for sharing your story! It's really heartbreaking how parents say they will love their children no matter what and then turn on their word and suddenly hate a part of you that's most of who you are. T_T

Some are just so rude, like my friend Nicholas told his mom that he was gay and the woman just LAUGHED at him and told him "You're just confused!". It was actually funny but also hurtful in the same time! Unlike my mom telling me that I was disgusting before I lied to her that it was a joke.

What I want

"So for your next learning step of being a bad boy such as myself, you need a sweet ride." Joey lectured smugly. They were in his garage filled with his cars.

"You're going to let me borrow your car?" Robbie questioned.

"Nope! You're going to borrow her!" He faced towards a vehicle covered with a blanket unwrapping it like a magic trick and there it was.

"A motorcycle? I don't know how to drive that! But it is...pretty sweet." He was drawn to the classic simple design of silver melding with black. He touched the handles feeling a shiver of thrilling excitement.

"That's why I'm going to show you how!" He took out two pairs of helments. "Get on the back. You should understand the beauty of it before riding it."

"Okay." Robbie couldn't hold his smile as he willingly took the helmet. He got comfortable on the back but kept a distance. He knows Joey very well. He just wants to have Robbie hold him but he's not saying anything.

"Ready?"

"Ye-"

Joey rode out of the garage into the streets of L.A. Robbie felt his heart seriously stopping as he could breath. Joey went fast that it was a chill but a good one as he was seriously heading anywhere Joey was going. Unknown to him, they just crossed Beck who looked back at them feeling his heart ripped into two again. He took a deep breath and went on ahead trying to relax but couldn't help but clench his fists and teeth. Fuck parents. Well, not all of them.

"Oh my god! That felt amazing!" The nerd shouted in excitement by the gush of wind and for moment it felt dangerous by how Joey was taking curves.

"Yeah, now it's your turn."

"Hey, wait. What about the things I have to do for a date?" Robbie questioned.

"Oh, here!" Joey took out an ear piece. "I'm going to tell you exactly what you're going to do during a date to make sure you don't screw up since the biggest impression on a girl is how you handle the ride." He winks.

"You're sure?"

Joey laughed. "Please. I've treated a lot of airheads like dogs, i mean literal dogs like I tell them to fetch me something, they do and I give them a treat! They don't care because of the sweet ride. So are you going to show me what you got?"

"Hell yeah!" Robbie got on it.

The days continued until Friday. Robbie did fall on some of those days since the curves were sort of hard to lean towards to but he didn't break anything or needed stitches. Skipping the whole date process, Robbie did pretty well and Joey was right. Airheads were like dogs like Cat which is ironic. Joey had helped him throughout the whole things and Robbie had to admit it was fun being another person. By how the other person reacts to his bad boy self.

Robbie had done the whole ditch the resturaunt thing but Joey was there to pay for it. There's no way Robbie would be _that_ bad. He was a good nerdy boy who listened to his mother if she was ever there. Robbie dropped the girl home who gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was sweet but he acted like he didn't care so the girl ended up desperately kissing him to be remembered. He was caught off guard but then took it smoothly.

He went back to Joey's garage with Joey next to him in his sweet ferrari 458 spider. "That was a success! Come on, I'll take you home."

"Yipperuni!" Robbie jumped in and they had a fun conversation of how the date went and made some jokes until they reached the nerd's house.

They get off the car and stood by door. "Hey, Joey. Thanks for everything."

"It was nothing. You're my boy, Robbie. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing _ever_ will." Joey walked in closer looking down at the cute nerd. The nerd feels defenseless as he feels for a rebound. But when Joey leans close he turns away. Joey leans back sighing in fustration.

"I'm sorry Joey, but even if it was a week or months or years, the only person, boy or girl, that I would love would be Beck. I'm really sorry. I-"

"No, it's okay. I know when I need to back down and I like you Robbie and I'll admit that I'm not _in_ love with you. Thought of giving it a try but I can see now that I had no chance to begin with. If Beck is the only person you'll ever love, I'll give you my prayers." He took ahold of the cross and kissed it. "Sweet dreams Robbie." He kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams to you too." Robbie felt better knowing that they finally got that out of the way. He watches as Joey drives away. The neighbor's cat walked over to him cocking his head to the side. "Hey, you feel lonely heartbroken too?"

The cat meowed and jumped into Robbie's arms. The cat didn't appear evil to Robbie any more since it didn't stare at him in the distance with freaky glowing eyes anymore. "How about a treat before I take you back home?" He walks in and the cat purrs.

The next day, Robbie discovered that the evil cat, Mrs. Candy, had babies so she's been hectic because she was pregnant. The babies were still in need of a mother but soon, he might be able to have one. Moving on, he was walking into school, seeing his usual friends still unaware of the break up. Tori and Jade were shamelessly holding hands making Robbie jealous. Girls have it easier.

Being the bad boy he was, he ignored them and flirted with some girls here and there. He carefully avoided Beck except for Mr. Sikowitz class. They sat far away and Ace wasn't there. She was busy getting the stage set for her play. It was to be performed tomorrow.

The next thing Robbie did was the usual at home. No one there and Joey was too busy to come for a visit so it was lonely. In the showers, he remembered what Beck did to him vividly that he needed release making him all the more pitiful.

It was finally tomorrow and Robbie was back stage reading through the last editing of the script finding a shocking discovery. "Ace, you expect me to do this?"

"Yes! Please Robbie! Please! It would make it the best!" Seeing her pleading eyes, he reluctantly gave in.

The play began and he played the innocent nerd who got bullied which got him to change into a bad boy which is technically a jerk. His best friend, Jason, didn't like it.

"Travis, who are you? What d'you think you're doing?" Joey questioned.

Robbie scoffs with a chuckle on the side. "What're you talking about?"

"This! You became a deliquent! What happened to you?"

"Nothing. If we're going to talk about-" Robbie was cut off when Joey grabbed his arm and shouted indignantly, "Think about what you're doing? This isn't you!"

"So what!" He pulls his arm free furiously. "What was so great about the me before? All it ever got me was being bullied and you were never there for me! No one was! You don't care about me-" Everyone's jaw dropped when they witness Joey taking Robbie into a passionate kiss. Beck who was watching from the back of the audience walked out the doors ready to bring destruction.

Joey pulled away and the curtains closed. Ace gave her final words which left a lot of questions about what happened next but most knew it was bound to have a happy ending. Everyone bowed and then Robbie was congragulated backstage and was met with some fangirls, he somehow got to escape from.

As he was walking out of the school building, he was caught by the collar and slammed against the wall finding himself in passionate violent kiss. He saw it to be Beck when he backed away glaring at him. "I'm sorry Robbie."

"B-Beck! What's the meaning of this?"

Beck ignored him. "I'm so sorry Robbie. I love you but I can't." He backs away realizing now the danger he put himself in.

"What do you mean by that?" The nerd questioned hoping for an answer. This guy broke up with _him_ and now he's suddenly kissing him and then breaking up with him all over again?

"I wish I could tell you. I'm sorry Robbie. I won't get in the way between you and Joey."

Okay, now what was up with that! Suddenly making decisions all by yourself! In anger, Robbie grabs Beck and pulls him into the janitor's closet kissing the idiot. "Robbie, we can't!"

"Why not?" The mighty shout attracted his friends outside positively Ace and Joey who went out to have a celebration with Robbie but found themselves leaning their ears against the door.

"I can't tell you!"

"Oh for heavens why not? I love you Beck! I love you and I will only love you! It's not fair!" Robbie broke down to tears. He wipes them furiously yet stops as he sobs. "It's not fair..."

"Robbie." Still very much in love with the boy too, he took the nerd into his arms. "I'll tell you. It's your dad."

"Oh, that explains everything." Robbie said straightforwardly and looks at the idiot.

"What?" Beck raises both eyebrows.

"This isn't the first time my dad did something like this. He always got in the way, whenever something I did and he didn't like happened. He almost took Rex away but my therapist was by my side. It was just to make more money but you know." He shrugs. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

Beck laughs nervously. "Part of the deal."

"Deal with the devil. They're never supervised or played fair to begin with. My dad is blackmailing you isn't he? You're conflicted if you should sacrifice for me or for your family and friends. Most importantly you. I've been through this bullshit once or twice in my life. Beck, don't leave me." He embraces the idiot.

"But he'll use his power to send me back to Cananda. _Permanently._"

"That will be bad but what if we act like we aren't a couple."

"What are you implying?"

"My dad is a very busy man and he only gets his sources from what's in plain sight. His workers must've spotted us when we were trying to go public. I completely forgot all about my dad and his homophobia. He's a money pincher so he wouldn't send spies to watch us. Instead, we just have to not see each other in public as neither lovers nor friends." Robbie explained.

"So we're going to act as if we never made up." Beck knew he didn't need to question.

Robbie smiles knowing they were back together. "Just like Romeo and Juliet. We should tell the others too. It's not fair we left them in the shadows."

"Yeah." Beck's hands roamed down Robbies back squeezing a certain set of buns. "Now tell me what you want from daddy?"

"I want this daddy.." He contemplates as he removes their shirts and make passionate kissing. "...to make up for the whole week. I would punish you to go without sex for weeks but I really want it. I want you."

"Getting more confident aren't you?"

"Just wet. Now suck me."

"Alright, babe." Beck gets low and Ace and Joey pervertedly doesn't move as they were hearing Robbie's sweet moans.

"Should we leave?" Joey whispered.

"I don't wanna, but a certain son of a bastard needs to have his real daddy checked." Ace growled and pulled Joey to plot.

In the meanwhile, the two boys in the closet were busy having a heavy makeout session as their hands were being naughty and curious. Missing and cherishing the skin. Beck let his mouth wander the milky skin and licked, sucked and nibbled the cherry nubs. Travelling down to the cream.

Robbie did nothing to stop Beck from his ravishing of his body like some buffet table. He enjoyed every minute of it. Especially when it was time for his fill. He begged for it to come so deep, hard in whatever pace unless it was still deep inside him. It was a sign to him that Beck was his and only his. To only be satisfied with his body.

Threesomes would be hot but then he wanted Beck's attention only on him and he didn't want some stranger or anyone touch him or his Beck. He would never take the risk of them becoming not exclusive anymore and separating ever again.

For the rest of those lonely nights, Robbie would wait by his window for Beck just like Juliet for Romeo unknown of what could be considered as Benvolio and the nurse plotting against a Lord Capulet.

A/N: Yes. They're back together! And I made Joey Benvolio since he's the decent looking one compared to the friar. Ace is the nurse as usual. I find Lord Capulet as a bastard in the original play to begin with. Or was it Lady Capulet. I pretty much hate Juliet's parents.


	9. FIGHT FOR LOVE

FIGHT FOR LOVE

"You *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeep*!" Were the first things Ace said when she charged into Robbie's father's office. Joey was right behind her in shock by how much Ace knew saying *beep* in different languages. "How the hell could you do this to your son? Because you're afraid of losing measly clients? You listen to me and I will show mercy! What the *beep* *beep* *beep* do you think you're doing?"

Robbie's father sighed through his nose showing to be unaffected. "It's disgusting and you can't have a life. I'm saving my son from being more of an outcast than he already is."

Ace lifted her head laughing sacarstically. "How can Robbie not have a life with being gay?"

"Well, he can't marry and have his own children. Gay marraiges are overrated. They say its all about more love and equality but at truth its just a bunch of confused people wanting to do something with their worthless lives. Like my son. He's just gay because he's confused or doing out of spite because of me or his mother."

Ace breathed out to not cause any more unreasonable shouting. "Listen to me Mr. Shapiro, Robbie isn't doing this out of spite or is confused. He loves Beck. Robbie had loved girls but Beck was the best thing that ever happened to him."

"So what? I let him be gay and suffer being an outcast of society. And what's with this gay marraige bullshit. They should just ban it completely."

Now that got Ace hooked. "Mr. Shapiro, a marraige is between two people who is in love with each other and wish to be together forever. Isn't that what this world need. To not make love just some job to make children but to actually know you could find your own happiness in more than one way."

"Gay marraiges are suppose to be between a man and a woman and that's final."

"Is a gay marraige really that terrible? Hit me." She sat down ready for a match.

"Okay, for one, it's said in the bible that gay marraige is not correct."

"Which is written by a bunch of insecure idiots who obviously doesn't understand that if we can't mate, then why does God make it possible? Tell me that. Why can a guy fuck another man without being killed in the proccess while being handled with care?"

Mr. Shapiro made a disgusted face. "Let's skip that question. Homosexuality denies a child a mother and a father."

"Ha! That's like saying single parents should be convicted. At least a child has someone to love them. Lesbians with sons and gays with daughters. There is too many orphans in the world starving or being beaten to death in the need of a home and at least _someone _to be there for them! You're barely there for your own son to begin with!"

"Let's not pull my son into this!"

"This is what we're talking about anyway and I just backfired so ask another question!"

Mr. Shapiro was close to killing Ace. She knew it and Joey was terrified. "It destroys moral values. All of these disgusting people revealing themselves in public."

"So does the half naked women on floats on normal parades that come out in the morning for doing dirty things they shouldn't be doing. Trust me, straight people think we're bad. You straight men promote women fighting in jello and making out afterwards. You guys have you're own stripper bar, we have our own stripper bar. Things can be separated because we understand how straight people want to stay comfortable. Joey likes straight women to stop touching him! Isn't that right Joey?"

Joey clears his throat. "Y-yes. This one girl tried to get me in bed and it felt like I was about to be raped or something." He chuckles nervously.

"See, this is a matter that is happening. Hiding us will only make matters worse as time goes by. People are suiciding or creating love felt problems due to your hate. If you guys are such people of god who believe in equality and that a life is important, then why do you push us to the point of death? That's what I don't get. Hitlers hate for jews killed many. Whites hates for blacks killed many. And Straights hate for homos is killing many emotionally or...physically. It is a war happening now, it's just that you people refuse to acknowledge it. If you do, then maybe this violence will stop."

"So what are you saying? That if I don't make my son be with this boy, something will happen?"

"Yes!"

"I'm still not convinced."

"You bastard! What is really wrong with it? It's obviously not the marraige or the children."

"I just don't want my son to turn out like..._them._"

"Them?..Oh, wait. You mean like becoming transgendered or a queen?"

There was silence but the answer was very clear.

"Ooooh! I gotta say, that is sometimes an annoyance but then its who they are and I doubt Robbie would end up like that. But you know what ticks me off about that too?"

"What?"

"It makes you sexist! Like seriously! It's okay for a woman to act like a boy but it's bad for a boy to act like a _girl_. I can't believe so many people leave this part out but being against homosexuality personality-wise is sexist! There are worse people than them and some of these trangenders or queens are actually nice and lovely to be around. They even save women from dressing horrible in public! And they actually make 'bitch' sound like a good thing! Aren't I right Joey? Remember when I tried that yellow hat and you saved me from buying it!"

"Oh yes! It was horrible! But not all gay men know about fashion. Some gay men still do what you consider manly in public life and still have sex with men in private life." He answered still afraid of what's gonna happen.

"You see. Homophobes are prejudice and sexist. What we do shouldn't be separated by gender. If straight men want to skate, let them skate! If gay men want to be soldiers, let them be soldiers! Women, don't really have a problem. We're accepted by whatever we do occupational-wise in society unless we're sexy so it's not really a lesbian thing. It's really a thing about appearance. Don't get me wrong! There are lesbian troubles like straight men targeting lesbians like me which is awful."

"I won't waver my judgement. Robbie will not see this boy and that is final."

"Fine then." She smirks. "Then I will claim a protest because face it! You got nothing on me! The company my father is working in needs him and trust me when I call him a boring man! And my mother is abroad discovering a new species and news can't be reached wherever she is! Before you strike me, I will strike first and hard. Say good bye to your clients!" She walked out the door with a nervous Joey behind.

The secretary comes in. "Sir?"

"Don't worry Janet. I'm sure she won't do anything drastic."

_"L.A. LIVE! This girl, Adrienne Everest, had called out to everyone she knew and nearly every student of the L.A. area is crowding around Mr. Shapiro's building in protest of him being a homophobe and sexist! You heard me right, people! Sexist! The story is that Mr. Shapiro had threatened the Oliver family's son, Beck Oliver from dating his son, Robbie Shapiro because he didn't want his son to become feminine." _The news woman announced in front of Mr. Shapiro's building along with the others.

_"Yes, Adrienne Everest wants people to be more aware of the fact that when a woman dresses like a man, it is praised but when a man dresses like a woman, they are criticized. It's like saying being a woman is a bad thing. Now all of you girls sitting there, tell us what you think of this in our site." _

The cameras stopped filming and Adrienne walked over to the new woman. "Thanks Catherine. I owe you one."

"No need. Its an honor to support freedom and equality. Plus we got a lot of veiwers." She puts on that greedy smirk.

Jade, Tori, Cat, Joey and Andre walks over to her. "Hey, Ace! It's cool what you're doing for Robbie." Andre praised.

"Yeah! This just made me feel more grateful about my parents. It shows they truly love me." Tori held Jade's hand and leaned her head on her shoulder like a loving couple.

"You're welcome! But I really have nothing against homophobes. They are just uncomfortable and most of them do have too much expectations for their children. That's why couples should have more than one child just in case with different genders just in case. But there is a boundary and Mr. Shapiro had crossed it for being sexist. Have you see how he treats his wife?"

"I feel so sorry for her." Jade almost surprisingly said in sympathy.

"Hey, Ace, you bought a lot of performers including us here. Are you going to perform?" Cat asked noticing that Ace hadn't performed.

"Of course!"

"Are you confident enough?" questioned Jade.

"Confident is my middle name." She winks. "There's my cue!"

The others laughed softly at the little joke. "No seriously, her middle name is confident." Joey stated.

"What?"

"Her full name is Adrienne Confident Everest. It's why we call her Ace." He explained. Everyone nods in understanding.

There was a stage on the road that was allowed by a few lawyers and policemen. Adrienne got on it and spoke in the microphone. "Hey citizens of L.A. I brought you here to understand the equality needed in society and how homophobia is a hate blocking that. It will not be completely gone but people have to accept that it is something that will happen to you. Even if you had a straight ancestors, it is possible to have a gay child. Is it reasonable to outcast them because of that?"

The crowd answers "NO!"

"Is it a bad thing to be gay?"

"NO!"

"No need to shout any further because that's all I wanna hear."

"Homosexuality is disgusting!" Everyone looked to the side to see a crowd of people with their own signs saying no to gay equality.

"Excuse me but tell me the reason you don't like gays."

"It's disgu-"

"It's disgusting, we get that. Be a little smarter and tell me a good critism."

The woman gave this ugly sneer. "Homosexuals are sinners!" A huge uproar was made between the two sides.

"CALM DOWN!" Ace screeched. "Lady, I understand that you are uncomfortable with what's different but that makes you stupid. I'm not being rude. I'm being honest. The definition of stupid is knowing nothing and you obviously know nothing about the gay community. You have to understand that we are defined by insecure straight people of ourselves. We are often mistaken for what we are. It's not only about sex. It's also about love and happiness. People we are comfortable with and can deeply love in return."

"You are not a parent! How do you know?" A man shouted who must be a father.

"Oh okay, then let my father speak. Daddy, who is a straight man and have been married and wonderfully devoted to my mother for over twenty years and no, I am not adopted, will you come up and speak?"

Ace's father walked on the stage and took the microphone. "Yes, sweetie." He cleared his throat. "I understand that it is hard to accept what is different but I assure you as her father that her choice as a bisexual is nothing threatening. All I know from this is that she is capable of love and I wil always love her. As you can see, I am a black man but I am also a jew. I come from a long line of people who were despised and killed from prejudism and racism and from my wife who had experienced sexism as well. We shout equality yet we show that we are afraid of difference."

He kisses Ace on the cheek. "This country, beautiful America is a representation of freedom and equality filled with terrible things but always have little sparks of hope brimming at the edges. It's not only for whites, blacks, asians, or anyone. It's for everyone who is capable of love. When Ace told me when she was only eight years old, I thought she knew about sex which was stereotypical of me but that wasn't the case. She knew who she prefered. When girls talked about how cute boys were, she got into it. When boys talked about girls, she got into it. She knew she prefered both not by the study of sex but how she felt in her heart. I was not prepared for this but then I knew that what I truly wasn't prepared for was losing my beautiful daughter."

Everyone shouted out cheers. "Thank you. Thank you." He nodded to them and then faced the homophobic crowd. "So answer me this for all of you who are parents, do you love your children as much as you tell them or were you prepared to lose them and live with the fact that you're the reason if they were to suicide due to your hate they could never be prepared for after years of your love? I knew my answer, what's yours?"

Ace took the microphone and recieved a second kiss from her daddy, "There you have it. My daddy is a parent and didn't lie about his love for me which means more than any boy or girl could ever devote their love to me. Do you homophobic people have any objections against it." They stayed quiet.

"Good. But then I guess we homos don't exactly hate straight people. Strangely even homos hate homos. Watch Will&Grace and you'll see everything!" Some people in the crowd laughed. "The point is that we can keep our personal life away from yours. Our pornos, your pornos, our strip bars, your strip bars, our sex lives, your sex lives and even the more delightful, our marraiges. I've heard recently that it would be batter to create a little more of a boundary between us such as changing the pronounciation of marraige to marri-age. Which I find ridiculous but understand that we are not beast. If you're uncomfortable, don't go on a rant like this. We can make a smart discussion of boundaries.

"There is also the word 'gay' used as an offensive word. Example: Justin Beiber. Don't mind beiber fans, this is not a spat. Just don't use gay as an offensive word anymore. Gay used to mean 'happy' for christ sakes and fag used to mean a 'cigarette' or a 'small firewood'. Instead use better words since its so overused and leaves a lot of misunderstandings. In fact, I think homosexuals should have a new name. Homosexuals leaves the idea of us as sex-crazed people. Gay and fag word had already been tainted like the word Nigger for instance. **We should start out as a new society with a new name**. I don't have any ideas but then again, we can leave the past. Discussion is a choice!"

The whole crowd booms and some of the signs from the homophic people had been lowered. "Thank you for listening and I hope we can start a new society that doesn't separate us from everyone completely. Only our personal lives. Not our public lives. Thank you very much!" She goes down and hugs everyone that comes by and even recieved a few kisses.

Jade and the others came through the crowd. "That was amazing!" Tori commented.

"Thanks!" She hugged each of them.

"Hey, where's Robbie? I thought he'd be here." Cat noticed till now.

Ace smirked a knowing smirk. "Oh, I didn't tell him yet but then I bet he's happy right now.

And Robbie was. He was sharing a bubble bath with his boyfriend, Beck. He lied against his boyfriends chest as he blew bubbles and giggled.

"This is so nice."

"Yeah, I can't believe I was going to give it all up because of your dad." Beck kissed Robbie on the neck lovingly as an apology.

"I don't blame you. A lot of people are afraid of my father except Ace. She would do anything which scares me."

"You don't think she knows, do you?"

"I hope not because she's a big fan of Martin Luther King so I wouldn't be surprised she got on a stage a gave a big speech."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah, but right now, you need to take care of something."

Beck smirks. "Let daddy take care of it."

"Yes, sir." Robbie moaned as Beck stroked him in the water. It was all the more exciting since he couldn't see Beck's hands below the bubbles. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure feel of his boyfriend's hand stroking him, pumping him and playing with his balls to get the desire milked out of him. He didn't bother containing his moans as he got more confident to let his boyfriend get turned on by the mere sound of him.

Still so sensitive, it didn't take long to cum. "Dang." Robbie breathed out and willingly kissed Beck as a thank you since it was his turn. He could feel the hard on pressed against his back. He put his hands against the edge of the bathtub and looked back all blushing like a virgin. "Beck, enter me."

"You're so beautiful Robbie." He stood up steadily in the bathtub and leveled himself by holding his lover's milky hips. It glimmered in the light like daimonds. It was silly on twilight but considering their situation, it was beautiful. He kissed Robbie on the back first to taste the milky skin.

Feeling Robbie squirmed felt so tempting. He stopped his ventured and thrusted himself in slowly. Robbie gasped and moaned at the feel. Why did it feel so good? Feeling impatient, he thrusted deeply backwards. Beck growled at the sudden feel of pleasure.

"Impatient, aren't you?"

"How..could I be... patient like this? Stop being a tease!" He made them drop down on the tub so Robbie could hold place his hands on the bathtub and bounce impatiently on his lover to feel that passionate hot feeling in his stomach and crotch.

Beck started upward couldn't deny the pleasure either. He held Robbie possessively claiming everything of him to the deepest parts of his body, mind and soul but most importantly his heart. If this love was a sin, why does it feel like real love. Not just an illusion.

"Robbie, I love you." He kisses him in the impact.

A/N: I try not to sound like a spit fire but I got most of these from movies and youtube videos and sites talking about it. I suggest you see these.

watch?v=Hj1nsJ85Njw&feature=related

A youtube video based on homophobia and its origins.

A prayer for Bobby: Don't have link.

Most of you know this as a video of a kid suiciding due to the homophobia of his mother.

watch?v=VaW2TztmaaM

This is on a homophobia/racist teacher.

A Question of Love (French movie): Don't have link but it's in youtube.

It's about a blond boy who pretends to have a girlfriend to hide he was gay from his parents because of the death of his cousin. But then falls in love with the brunette with a beard. Hotter to see.

Just a few suggestions to know where I get the idea.


	10. Time for change

This is the end! Thank you for reading!

Time for a change

_Five years later..._

Robbie was in the bathroom checking himself in a tux at the mirror. He smiles. Today was the day! Ace comes in a beautiful flower dress since she was the flower girl. Robbie thought she would be perfect as the Best Maid but she wanted to be in a flower dress. So instead Cat got to be the Best Maid.

"Hey, Robbie-kins! Ready for today? And to think five years ago I was beating the hell out of your dad!"

Robbie chuckles. "Ace, this is the boys bathroom."

"Don't make me fight for human rights to share a bathroom Robbie." She threatened.

Robbie shivered. Ace might actually do it. "No thank you. And I still can't believe my dad's clients went down hill after that."

"But he was saved thanks to the whole advertisement that he's a changed man." Ace rolled her eyes knowing that wasn't true. "But it's nice to see that more churches are open to gay marriages. It shows that people are more open to love." She makes Robbie face her to fix his bow tie.

"We should be going now. Beck is waiting for you." She winks.

Robbie blushes and they both walked out. The wedding ceremony took place at the back yard of a beautiful castle that had a ballroom almost exactly like the one in Beauty and the Beast. The backyard was a wide grassy plain that overlooked the beach with the perfect angle to see the sun set. A lot of people took their seats as the white aisle was prepared for the white altar decorated in trimmed vines and roses. Two boxes were set at the end of each row of chairs.

Robbie felt his heart thumping in excitement and nervousness. He became a famous ventriloquist but he didn't bring Rex with him to walk the aisle. He put him in one of the front seats. He was still important to him. As he tried to breathe to stay calm, it got a whole lot easier when Beck came to him in a suit with a flattering tie. His heart slowed down and he could breathe.

"Ready?" He asked with a smirk. Beck was achieving as an actor as he took more important movies. He was getting more famous and kissing a lot of girls and some boys but then they never really meant anything the way he kissed Robbie.

"Yeah." He smiles and shyly kisses Beck.

He snorts. "What was that?"

"You know I can never make a first good impression!"

He chuckles. "Come here!" He pulls Robbie into a deep passionate kiss the camera could never catch. "Feel better?"

"Huh?" Robbie was feeling dazed in cloud nine. "Oh yeah! Let's go! That's our cue!"

The couple walked down the aisle and took their respective places smiling at one another. The priest cleared his throat when everyone was at their own respective places. "Dearly beloved. We come here on a beautiful day to join these two in holy matrimone and to recite from their favorite soap opera, 'One life to live'. I'm terribly sorry if I make any mistakes. I am an old man." The crowd laughs lightly.

The priest takes out the paper. "Now as I join this couple in holy matrimone in the side of god and in this side of community. I hope that all loving couples will hold each other in the kind of tender reference. Will honor love in all its forms because love will not be denied just because some one thinks you don't have the right to it. And those who have the courage to risk their love, never lose. Even when they feel betrayed and lost, even when it feels futile, love has a way of reigniting and reanimating our lives of surfacing of a time we least expect it. Especially in people who only needed a chance to show that you can shine. Love is our pulse. A breath. And no matter who you find yourself in love with, it's always a gift. So cherish and celebrate your love as couples and partners for life."

The priest puts the paper away. "Now I pronounce _Joey Valentine and Peter Parker_."

"It's Drew Parker." Joey corrected.

The priest nods. "Drake Parker. Got it!" Everyone laughed lightly again. "So from the power invested in me, I now pronounce you hubby and husband."

The boxes open to reveal doves who flied into the air as the two men kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered. It was a wonderful reception. All the children were laughing or dancing. If they wanted to play, they could just go into the play room next door with supervisors.

The adults were chatting or dancing themselves on the dance floor. Tori and Jade were still a couple and were expected to adopt soon. Andre found himself a wonderful girlfriend and Cat was still surrounded by tons of boys.

Robbie was having a wonderful time talking to the happily married couple. Joey had reached to being the number one hottie of the year and best actor. Drew Parker happened to be his bestfriend when he was in Highschool who worked hard to become part of the filming industry to get close to Joey. Lots of drama and love making was had but that's another story.

Ace walked up to Beck at the punch bowl. "Mr. Oliver, I have a bone to pick with you!" She drunkily glared at him.

He snorted. "Really? And what's that?"

"How come daddy Beck isn't married to sweet Robbie-kins?" She claimed taking a seat to return sober by will if it was possible.

"I don't want to do it yet."

"Because you want to make sure he's the one or waiting for the right time?" She cocks her head to the side staring at him with lazy eyes.

"No, he is the one and yes, I am waiting for the right time." He responded.

"And when is the right time?"

Beck takes of sip of the punch. "The right time is when Robbie and I would be at a cozy nice home filled with everything we ever needed. Beds, closets, bathrooms, couches, tvs, books, pets, awards, etc. But most importantly it is when we have our little girls by us while we have a special family dinner talking about whatever and right in the middle of it, I would stare at my little girls and then at Robbie and think, 'This is everything I ever wanted'. I'd take his hand and then get on one knee with my girls giggling on the side and ask him for his hand in marriage. Does that answer your question, Ace?...Ace?"

He looks at the chair to see it empty. He looks lower to see Ace on the floor sleeping. Robbie comes over in worry, "Did she over drink again?"

Beck chuckled. "Yeah, let's bring her to one of the guest room." Robbie nods and helps carry Ace to get on Beck's shoulder. "I'll tell Joey and Drew that we'll be back." Robbie kisses Beck and leaves.

Yes, Beck will definitely wait for that day.

The End

A/N: (O_O) Uhm... *FLEES*


End file.
